Cyber stalked
by ChalkOutline22
Summary: When Katie starts talking to a boy she met online, he seems like a normal person who is the same age as her. She starts to fall for him, and the two get very close. But, what happens when this boy turns out to be someone completely different than who he said he was?
1. First message

_**Hello. Well, I've had this idea for a story in my head for a while and thought it would be fun to write about. This is only my first story that I've written, so it won't be as good as any of the other stories on this website. I promise you, that I will try my hardest to make this story as best as I can. I'll also try and update as much as I can. I really hope you enjoy and please leave a review just to let me know how it is so far and how I can improve my writing skills. I really love writing and this just seems like a fun plot to write about. I hope you like it. Also, I'm not really good with changing POV's often, so I will try and keep it in only one characters POV for most of this story. :) I own NOTHING. In this story Katie is 12 and the guys are 18.**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

It was finally Summer break for me and I was happy. This means that I can spend more time on my new laptop. It makes me sound like a loser, but I don't really

have many friends so I love being online as much as I can. The only people I actually hang out with is my older brother and his three friends. Right when I walked in

my apartment, 2J, from the last day of school, I went straight in my room. I was home alone right now. My mother was away in Minnesota taking care of my

Grandma who is very sick, and the guys were at the studio. I threw my school bag on the floor, and grabbed my laptop. I opened it and logged right on to Facebook.

I was scrolling through the news feed when suddenly I noticed that I had a new message. "Who would send me a message?" I whispered to myself. I curiously clicked

on the message button, and it was from some guy that I never heard of. His name was Dylan Smith, and from the looks of his profile picture he was so cute and he

looked around my age. I was curious as to why a stranger who is that cute would write me instead of a girl who is actually pretty. Dylan wrote, "Hello, my name is

Dylan. I was just looking at my friend's friend list and I found you. I noticed how Beautiful you are and how we are the same age. I also live in the same area as you

and would love to get to know you. Please write back." This made me smile and get butterflies in my stomach. I was still confused though, he thinks I'm beautiful? I

quickly replied, "Hi Dylan. You're pretty cute too. Thank you so much. Do you really think I'm beautiful? I'd love to get to know you also." This was perfect. Maybe I'd

finally get a friend, and if I'm lucky, my first boyfriend. I clicked on Dylan's name and was looking through his pictures. He did not have many up, only 3. He was

perfect, with his bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. I looked at his information and it said he was only 13 years old. Before I got the chance to see more about

him, I got a new message. Dylan wrote back, "I do think you are beautiful. Actually, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Mind if I friend request you?" I felt myself

blushing when I read that. This was turning into the best day ever. I wrote back, "You are so nice. I don't mind if you friend request me." Not even a minute after I

sent the message, he sent me a friend request. I quickly accepted it, smiling the whole time. We actually started to have a good conversation.

_**Messages:**_

Dylan Smith: So glad that we are friends. So I bet a girl as pretty as you has lots of friends.

Katie Knight: Me too. Not really, I don't have any friends actually. Basically just my older brother and his three friends.

Dylan Smith: Well, you have me as a friend. So tell me, where do you live?

Katie Knight: I live at The Palm Woods. It's really nice here.

Dylan Smith: That's so cool, I don't live far from there. I am so glad we are talking.

I had to admit, when Dylan asked me where I lived, I was kind of nervous to tell him. I mean, I like him and all, but giving away where I live to a stranger? Oh well,

he's so cute and only wants to be my friend. I was so happy when he told me he lived close to The Palm Woods. I actually have a friend, who's a boy, that I can hang

out with this summer. Maybe this summer would not be as boring as I thought. Before I had the chance to write back, I heard my older brother Kendall calling me.

"Katie, we're home!" he screamed. "I'll be there in a minute" I said back. I loved talking to Dylan and did not want to stop, but I did not want the guys to know I am

getting close to a boy. I wrote, "I have to go. I hope to talk to you later." I was about to log out, but Dylan wrote back so fast. I read it, "Well, do you have a phone?

We can text." I smiled and quickly told Dylan my number. I got off the laptop and went into the living room to see the guys.

"Hey Baby sister" Kendall greeted while giving me a hug. "Hey big brother" I hugged him back. "Are you excited that it's summer break now?" Carlos said, and he

started jumping on the couch. "Dude, calm down. We still have to go to the studio during the summer" James said, rolling his eyes at carlos. I chuckled at them.

"Who's Dylan Smith?" Logan asked. I noticed that he was on Facebook on his phone. I did not want the guys to know I added a boy that I don't even know as a

friend. "Oh, Just some kid from school. He's new" I lied. They all gave me a weird look and Kendall said, "A new student on the last day of school?" Why did I have to

be such a bad liar? "Yeah, he only came in today so he would get to meet who his class mates would be next year" I said. I felt my face getting hot, I always blush

when I lie. But, they did not really seem to notice. "That's weird" Logan said, putting his phone away. I just nodded and sat down on the couch.

It was about 2 hours after me and Dylan started talking and he had yet to text me. I started to feel sad and humiliated. How could I have been stupid enough to

believe that a boy would actually like me? I knew it was weird to have a random boy start talking to me and calling me beautiful. I was staring at my phone, and I

was just so angry and upset with Dylan. I sighed very loud and put my phone back in my pocket. "Everything alright, Katie?" James asked. They guys were all sitting

around me on the couch playing some video game. I usually play with them, but I didn't because I expected Dylan to text me. I stopped doing something fun, all

because of some stupid boy. The guys were all giving me confused and worried looks. "I'm fine" I lied. "Then grab a controller and play with us" Carlos said, smiling. I

was about to get up to get a controller, but my phone vibrated. I looked at it, and a huge smile went across my face. It was finally Dylan. I was so happy. "I think I'll

just watch you guys play" I said, so that I could just talk to Dylan. They just shrugged. I opened the message. "Hey, sorry it took me a long time. I was just too busy

looking at your gorgeous pictures on Facebook." Dylan kept making me feel so special. I wrote back, "It's okay. I was looking at your pictures, but you only have

three, lol." Dylan quickly wrote back, "Yeah, I don't like taking pictures that much. But, I love looking at pictures at you. Please send me one so I can put it as your

contact picture on my phone?" When I read that, I felt nervous. Why would he want a picture of me. I hate taking pictures of myself too, but I did not want to say no

to him. "One second." I quickly replied. "Baby sister, who in the world are you texting? It's almost 10 at night" Kendall asked, in that annoying older brother tone.

"Just some girl from my class, she had to ask me a question about a book we have to read over summer" I lied. Dylan wrote back, "Can't wait ;)" I smiled, again.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed" I told the guys, while I started walking towards my room. "Good night, Katie. Love you" All of the guys said.

I walked inside my room, and looked in the mirror. I did not want to send Dylan a picture while I looked like this. I quickly brushed my hair, and put on some lip

gloss. I really wished that I had makeup, but I was not really into that kind of stuff. I had to start buying and wearing makeup, if I wanted Dylan to like me. I hated

the way I looked, but I took a picture anyway. I sent it to Dylan, and I felt weird about it. What if he thought I looked ugly. I always mess things up. I laid down on

my bed, and then my phone vibrated again. I was nervous to see what he said about the picture. Dylan replied, "You are so cute. Maybe next time you can send me

a picture with more revealing clothes on." I felt anger go throughout me, he probably only wanted me for one thing. He just started talking to me a few hours ago,

and he was already asking for a picture like that. I did

not want to skip to conclusions, because I did not want to ruin my chances with Dylan. So I just wrote back, "Maybe." I was so not going to do that though, I barely

even knew the guy. The rest of the night me and Dylan just talked about our hobbies and stuff like that, and I eventually fell asleep while texting him. I slept with a

smile on my face tonight.

_**Well, there's chapter one. It's not as good as I hoped, but I tried. I promise the rest of the chapters will be better and longer than this one. I'll update soon. Leave a review please :)**_


	2. Found out

_**Well, here is chapter two. Thank you to anybody that left a review for the first chapter, that inspires me to keep writing. I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it. Enjoy guys!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I smiled, remembering everything from yesterday. Dylan made me feel so happy. I got up and got ready for

the day. Once I was done, I grabbed my phone and walked into the living room. "Morning, Baby sister" Kendall said, giving me a hug. "Good morning" I said. I was in

a great mood today. I could not wait until I got to talk to Dylan. "Breakfast is ready" Logan announced. We all sat around the kitchen table and began eating. About

halfway through breakfast, my phone vibrated. I looked at it, and I instantly had butterflies in my stomach. It was Dylan, and I could not help the smile from forming

on my face. "What are you so happy about?" James asked, giving me an amused look. "Nothing. Just remembered that it was summer" I lied. Dylan wrote, "Good

morning, Beautiful. You fell asleep on me last night." I immediately stopped eating to text him back. I wrote, "Good morning, Dylan." I was so happy that this whole

thing was working out. I was too distracted to finish eating, and Kendall asked, "Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" I looked up from my phone, and they

were all looking at me. I did not want them to suspect anything, so I just said, "I'm not that hungry." My phone vibrated again, and Dylan wrote "So, I was just

thinking about how much I really like you, and I know we never met before, but will you be my girlfriend?" I was so happy. I wanted to start cheering like a little kid,

but I had to act cool. "I'd love to" I replied. My first boyfriend. I felt so happy, this was perfect. Hopefully one day I could meet Dylan, soon. "We need to stop at the

grocery store today, we're running out of food" Logan announced, breaking me out of my thoughts. I could not let the guys find out I had a boyfriend, they would go

crazy. They are seriously too protective over me. I helped clean the table off, and before I knew it I was in the car going to the store. I was in the back seat, and

Logan and Kendall were in the front seat. James and Carlos did not want to go grocery shopping, claiming it was a thing for girls to do. I was distracted the whole

ride there, texting my new boyfriend. I had a smile on my face the whole time. "Earth to Katie" Kendall said. I looked up to see him staring at me through the mirror.

"Who do you keep texting?" he questioned. I needed to think of a lie. "I'm not texting anybody" I said, knowing how stupid that sounded. "You have been busy on

your phone these past two days, it's like you are too busy to spend time with us anymore" Kendall said. I shoved my phone in my pocket and said, "I'm never too

busy to spend time with you guys. Don't worry" I said. My phone vibrated about 3 times, but I did not take it out of my pocket, not wanting to make the guys any

more suspicious. Once we got to the store, I offered to go and get the shopping cart. That was an excuse so that I could sneak away from them and check my

messages from Dylan. I had three messages from him. "Are you there?" "Hello?" "I just want to talk to my beautiful girlfriend." Those are what Dylan texted to me. I

could not help but smile, it seemed like he really likes me. I quickly wrote back, "I'm here. Sorry, my brother was wondering why I was texting so much." I closed my

phone and smiled. I pushed the shopping cart over to where Kendall and Logan were. "We need milk" Logan said, before walking to the next isle and finding the milk.

Me and Kendall were in this isle, and he seemed busy looking at the stuff on the shelf. I decided it would be a good time to see what Dylan wrote back. "Please Don't

tell anybody about me. Especially not your brother." I felt myself frowning. Was Dylan embarrassed of me and not wanting anybody to know? Believe me, I would

never tell the guys, especially Kendall, if I had a boyfriend. But, why did Dylan not want to know? "Oh :/ I won't." I replied. I looked up to make sure that Kendall was

still looking for something and that Logan was not back. Dylan wrote back, "It's just, I'm nervous. You are my first girlfriend and I want them to find out in a special

way." This made me smile again. Why was my boyfriend so sweet? I was about to write back, but I was stopped. "You are texting again?" Logan said. This made

Kendall walk over to me. I was getting angry now. They act like they don't sit there and text their friends all the time. "What's the big deal? You guys text all the

time" I said, raising my voice. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you've never really had many friends that you texted like this" Logan said. That made me even

angrier. "Well, sorry for not having a lot of friends. Not everyone can be as famous and popular like you guys" I said, almost screaming. "Katie, calm down. We're

just worried that you are spending too much time on your phone" Kendall said. I just rolled my eyes, and my phone vibrated again. "Who is texting you this much

anyway?" Kendall questioned. "Just a friend" I said, getting angry again. I just wanted to talk to Dylan, why was everything always getting messed up for me? "Give

me your phone" Kendall demanded, putting his hand in front of me. I could not let him find out about Dylan. Why was I so stupid, I should have deleted all those

messages. I'm screwed. "That's not fair. I'm just texting a friend. What's so wrong about that?!" I screamed. Kendall just grabbed my phone, and him and Logan

started reading the messages from Dylan. "Dylan, the new kid?" Logan questioned. I only nodded, close to tears. Why could this one little thing not work out for me?

I only wanted Dylan, was that so much? I had no other friends. As much as I loved the guys, I was a 12 year old girl. It was time for me to grow up. As they were

going through my messages, I saw their faces change to anger. I even saw disappointment flash through Kendall's eyes. I quickly looked down at the floor. "Katie,

you can't text this Dylan kid anymore" Kendall said. "That's not fair" I screamed, finally letting some tears fall from my eyes. "You are too young for a boyfriend"

Kendall said. "Yeah, and you barely know him" Logan added. "I'm 12" I said. "Exactly, that's too young" Kendall said. I rolled my eyes, "You had your first girlfriend

when you were 10" I said. Why did he have to be so over protective? "Yes, but that's different. Look at Logan, he's 18 and did not have his first girlfriend until like a

year ago" Kendall answered. "Thanks for using me as an example, Kendall" Logan said. "Whatever" I whispered, trying to grab my phone back. "You are not getting

your phone back for a while. Now text this Dylan kid and tell him he's not your boyfriend" Kendall said. "But.." I started to say, but was interrupted. "Being in a

relationship is not as fun as it seems, just do it, please" Logan said. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I could explain this all to Dylan later on Facebook, hopefully I'd

still be allowed to go on that. I wrote to Dylan, "Sorry, we have to break up." I handed Kendall back my phone and he read it to make sure I actually told Dylan. His

expression changed to the caring big brother look and he pulled me in for a hug. "Sorry, baby sister. I just don't want you to grow up so fast or get your heart

broken." I smiled and hugged him back. As annoying as he was sometimes, I knew he always had my back. We finished shopping, but my mind was on Dylan the

whole time. I hope he would not hate me.

We finally got home, and I went straight to my room. I was about to open up my laptop to go on Facebook, but someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I said.

Kendall walked in, and sat down next to me on my bed. "I'm sorry about today, Baby sister. It's just hard to watch you grow up" Kendall said, putting his arm around

me. "It's okay. Dylan meant nothing to me anyway" I lied. Kendall rubbed my arm, "One day, you'll find someone special and he better treat you right. But for now,

just stay my Baby sister." I smiled at him, "Always" I said. "Well, Logan is cooking dinner now, how about you come play video games with the rest of us guys until

dinner is done" Kendall said, smiling at me. "I'd love to, but I think I'll just stay in here for a while. I'm tired" I said. I could see hurt flash through Kendall's eyes. I

wanted to play video games with them, but I needed to apologize to Dylan. "Alright, I'll call you when dinner is done" Kendall said, sadly walking out of my room.

I felt bad, but I was relived once he finally left. I quickly opened up my laptop and logged on to Facebook. I was surprised to see that I had 2 messages from Dylan. I

opened them up and read them.

_**Messages:**_

Dylan Smith: Katie? Please text me back.

Dylan Smith: I really like you, beautiful. Please, please, answer me.

I noticed that they were only from 5 minutes ago, and Dylan was still online. I quickly started typing to him. "I'm so sorry. My older brother took my phone away

from me and forced me to break up with you. Don't worry, I still want you to be my boyfriend. I like you so much, my brother just does not want me to grow up." I

felt happy that Dylan would finally understand what happened, but worried that he'd hate me and not want me anymore. "It's okay. I'm so glad you are still my

girlfriend. I never want to lose you. Did you tell your brother that I am 13 years old?" I was happy that we were still together, but why was he so concerned about if

people knew his age? That made no sense, it's just age. I did not want to get into an argument about his age though, so I replied, "I never want to lose you either.

Don't worry, he knows your my age." Not even a minute later Dylan wrote back. He always wrote back so fast, like his only life was technology. That's another reason

why I liked him. "Good. So, took your phone away, huh?" I smiled when I read that.

_**Messages:**_

Katie Knight: Yeah, he can be crazy sometimes. I'm just so tired of being treated like a baby, they always point out how I have no friends.

Dylan Smith: Aww, don't worry. I am the only friend you need. Plus, he's right about not wanting you to grow up. I like you being all sweet and innocent and young.

Katie Knight: Haha, I'm not that young. Only a year younger than you.

Dylan Smith: :P I was hoping to get to talk to you on the phone, but now we can't.

Katie Knight: That would have been fun, getting to hear your voice.

Dylan Smith: How about we webcam tonight? Add me on oovoo and we'll finally be able to see each other face to face. My username is DylSmith1.

Katie Knight: Alright, but how about tomorrow, when my brothers will be out at the studio?

Dylan Smith: Sounds good. Can't wait to see your pretty face.

I couldn't help but smile. Dylan was the only person who understands me. He seems to know what it's like to not have any friends, and he makes me feel okay about

that. He makes me feel so special. I cannot wait until I see him tomorrow on the webcam. I told Dylan that I had to go, and I logged off. I put my laptop away, and I

just lied on my bed, imagining what it will be like to finally see Dylan's face on webcam.

_**This chapter is kind of long, and has a lot going on. I tried my best. I really hope you liked it. Please, leave a review to let me know what you think. Reviews will make me update sooner! **_


	3. Webcam chat

_**So, here's chapter three. Thank you to everyone who left a review so far. It really means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter! I am finally doing another characters POV. **_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I walked out of Katie's room, staring at the floor as I walked. I know I got too protective today, but she is seriously too young for a boyfriend. She told us she only

met this kid once, and she barely knows him. When I was reading their texts, he seemed a bit off. I just did not want my baby sister growing up. I love her more

than anything, and I refuse to let any stupid boy hurt her. Without realizing it, I somehow sat down on the couch in between Carlos and James. "What's wrong?"

Carlos asked, his eyes showing worry. "It's Katie" I said. This made James and Carlos both pause the video game and look at me. "What about Katie?" James asked,

his voice full of fear and worry. "Is this about her boyfriend?" Logan asked, walking over to us. "Boyfriend?" Carlos questioned. I shook my head yes. "Katie's not

allowed to have a boyfriend, she's only 12" James screamed. "Keep your voices down so she does not hear" I said. I did not need Katie getting even more angry with

me. "Kendall forced her to break up with him" Logan said,, hoping to calm them down. "Good" Carlos said. "Who was the stupid guy?" James asked, looking almost

as angry as me. "That kid, Dylan. The one she told us about from school" Logan answered. "So that's why she's been too busy to play video games with us" Carlos

asked, a hurt look in his eyes. I nodded, "Something just seemed off with that Dylan kid. I mean, he seemed pretty weird" I said. I don't know if it's just because

she's my baby sister and I'm scared to lose her, but Dylan seemed so weird. "How?" James and Carlos asked. Before I could answer Logan said, "I noticed that too.

Like, in one text he was saying how he did not want anybody to know about him." I shook my head in agreement. "Yeah, and he's just, I don't know, strange. Plus,

Katie does not know him that good" I said. "Well, he better stay away from Katie. I'll hurt him" James said. "Don't worry, Kendall took her phone away and they

broke up" Logan said. "I think she's mad at me though" I admitted. I was hurt when she'd rather stay in her room than play video games. When has she ever turned

down video games? "She'll get over it" Carlos said. "I know, but she use to be so close with us. Now she just stays to herself" I said, looking at the floor. I just

wanted my baby sister back. "She's just growing up, as much as I don't want that to happen" James said, shaking his head in disapproval. "We will just keep a close

eye on her" Logan said, walking back over to finish cooking. "Yeah" I whispered. Then I remembered one certain thing that stupid Dylan said to Katie. "Plus, he asked

Katie for a revealing picture" I said, now getting angry all over again. Who asks a 12 year old that, especially my baby sister?! "Where does this idiot live? I'm going

to kill him" James screamed, standing up. "Why would he ask that? He is a freak. We need to make sure Katie stays away from him" Carlos said. "She's not allowed

to talk to any boys for a long time. Now calm down, and don't say anything to Katie" I said.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was so lost in my daydream about being on the webcam with Dylan, until Kendall called me for dinner. "Katie, dinner's done!" He yelled. I got out of bed and

walked into the kitchen. The guys were all staring at me, even after I sat down. "What?" I said. "You told them about Dylan?" I screamed. Was nothing private in this

house? "Katie, Kendall's just looking out for you" Carlos said. I stood up and was about to run to my room. "But, it's nobody's business!" I screamed. Why was this

such a huge deal to them? Before I ran out of the kitchen, Kendall stopped me. "Katie, wait" he said, while gently leading me back to my seat. "Let's just forget it.

Dylan is out of your life, so it's okay" Logan said, trying to calm everyone down. I was so angry. I really just needed to talk to Dylan right now. We were eating in an

uncomfortable silence until James screamed, "Where does this stupid boy live? He asked you for inappropriate pictures." I looked up, anger showing on my face. "I

did not send him any, if that's what you think" I screamed back. What if they think that I did send him those kind of pictures? They don't trust me. "I've never had

any real friends. The minute I do actually find someone, you guys ruin it by not trusting me" I screamed, then started to cry tears of frustration. Carlos was closest to

me, and he hugged me. "We do trust you, it's the boys we don't trust" Carlos whispered, while rubbing comforting circles on my back. "He should have never asked

you for any kind of pictures" Logan added. "Okay, I know. But, he's out of my life now like you said. Can we just please never talk about him, again?" I said. They all

nodded, and we finished eating. When we were done, I helped clean the dishes then started walking towards my room. "Baby sister, please stay out here and watch a

movie with us?" Kendall asked, giving me a hopeful look. I really wanted to not be around them right now, I needed Dylan to make me feel better. "Can I please just

go to bed?" I asked. I felt like the worst sister when I saw his hopefulness turn into hurt. "Okay" Kendall said, walking slowly to the couch. I wanted him to know that

I would always need him, so I asked, "But, can you tuck me in and can all of you guys sing me to sleep?" I asked, giving them my big eyes that they could never say

no to. I felt good when they all smiled. "Anything for you, Katie" they all said.

After they sung me to sleep and were convinced that I was actually asleep, I looked at the clock. Only 9 at night, and I was not tired at all. I quietly got out of bed

and grabbed my laptop. I logged on to Facebook, and was happy to find out that Dylan was online. Before I even got the chance to write to him, he sent me a

message first. "Hey Katie, I missed you." I smiled at that message. I messaged him until I fell asleep again.

The next morning I woke up and realized that I fell asleep with my laptop on, and I had an unread message from Dylan. He wrote, "I guess you fell asleep. I can only

image how cute and innocent you look. Can't wait to oovoo with you tomorrow." I smiled, I almost forgot about that. I looked at the clock, 8 in the morning. The guys

would be leaving in like 30 minutes. I was upset when I saw that Dylan was offline, what if he slept in late and the guys got home before we went on oovoo? I got up

and got ready for the day. It took me about 20 minutes, and I was finally walking into the living room to see the guys eating breakfast. "Baby sister, you're up early"

Kendall smiled. I smiled back, "I went to sleep early last night" I said. I sat down and began eating breakfast. "Well, we have to go to the studio. Be good, and don't

leave this apartment" Kendall said. "I won't" I promised. He kissed the top of my head and left. "We'll be home around 3 o clock, see you then" Logan said. The rest

of the guys took turns hugging me, then followed Kendall out. I shut the door behind them and ran into my room. I had to make myself look pretty. I attempted to

curl my hair, and the results were not bad. I still had no makeup though, but I would have to do without it for now. I changed into a shirt, that was a little bit more

revealing. I wanted to make Dylan happy. If the guys saw me in this shirt though, they would throw it out and kill me. I took one last look in the mirror, and smiled

at myself. Next, I quickly made an oovoo account. Once I got done, I logged on to Facebook. "Come on Dylan, get online" I said to myself. I had good luck today,

because right then, Dylan logged on. I quickly wrote him, "Webcam time?" He quickly wrote back, "Yup, I'm already logged in to oovoo." I logged out of Facebook

and quickly went on oovoo. I looked up Dylan, and requested to start a webcam chat with him.

I was so nervous and excited. I'd finally get to actually talk to him and hear his voice. But, I was on the shy side. What if there was awkward pauses and what if he

thinks I tried too hard to look nice? I suddenly felt like throwing up. Before I could exit out of this website, Dylan opened up the webcam chat. I was confused, his

was just the same picture that he had on Facebook. This was supposed to be a webcam chat. "Katie, you look beautiful." I heard a deep voice say. It sounded much

older than a 13 year old. I was so confused and shocked. "Uhh, Dylan?" I questioned. "It's me. Sorry, but my webcam decided not to work today, so sorry you can't

see me. But, at least I can see your gorgeous face" Dylan said. That explained his picture, but he sounded older. "Your voice sounds kind of deep. You sound mature

for your age" I said, hoping not to anger or upset him. "Well, being mature is not a bad thing. Do you still like me?" He questioned. I shook my head yes. "Good,

because I really like you. You are so special to me and you make me feel happy. You're so beautiful and your voice is so adorable" Dylan said. I felt my face get hot,

and I tried to hide my blush by covering my face. I could hear Dylan laughing. "Thank you" I said. "Nice shirt, Katie" Dylan said. I blushed again, wishing I stayed in

my T-shirt. I just laughed. "So, do I make you feel special? Dylan asked. "Yes, you really do" I said. Dylan made me feel loved. He was the only person, besides my

family, that ever made me feel that way. "Well, it was really good to hear your voice. But, I got to go" Dylan said. I was upset that he only talked for a few minutes.

"Hey, don't be sad. I would never do anything to hurt you. I just have to go. We'll talk later" Dylan said. I smiled again, feeling the butterflies again. I exited out of

the webcam chat, and squealed like a little girl. I liked Dylan so much.

For the rest of the day I was just sitting in my room thinking about Dylan. That was until the guys got home. When I heard the front door open I walked out of

my room to see them. "Hey Katie" they all said. "Hi guys" I replied. "What did you do all day?" Carlos asked. I was not telling them about Dylan, considering I was

not allowed to talk to him. "Nothing, I was just on my laptop" I answered. Kendall smiled at me, "You spend way too much time on that thing" he said. I just laughed

it off. Of coarse I spend way too much time on it, it's the only way I can talk to Dylan. "So, the guys and me were thinking that we all would go to the movies tonight,

you in?" Kendall asked. That sounded like fun, until I thought about Dylan. "Do I have to go?" I questioned. They all gave me a weird look. "You never spend time

with us anymore, Katie" Carlos said, a hurt look in his eyes. "Yeah, you are always in your room on the laptop" James added. I sighed, they should know by now that

I have no life. I just slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Kendall sat down next to me. "Is everything alright, baby sister?" He asked, concern showing on

his face. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned. "Well, you just haven't been yourself lately" Logan said. I just rolled my eyes. "I'll go to the movies with you, if that

will make you all believe that I'm okay" I said. I quickly got up and walked in to my room. Why can't they just accept the fact that I am growing up? I had to talk to

Dylan before I left. I logged on to Facebook and was happy to see Dylan online. I messaged him right away.

_**Messages:**_

Katie Knight: Hey Dylan :)

Dylan Smith: Hey there, beautiful.

Katie Knight: I can't talk that long for right now :/

Dylan Smith: What's wrong?

Katie Knight: My brothers are convinced that something is wrong with me because I spend way too much time on my laptop. Now, I have to go to the movies with them.

Dylan Smith: They need to stop trying to tear us apart. You are too special to me and you are the only person that I need. I bet that I'm the only person you need.

Katie Knight: :) Aww. Well, I better go.

Dylan Smith: I really love talking to you. I need to see you in person, how about tomorrow?

Katie Knight: Well, my brothers will be here all day tomorrow, not sure they will let me leave.

Dylan Smith: Tell them you are taking a walk to clear your head, or sneak out. Please, for me?

Katie Knight: Ha alright. Where are we meeting?

Dylan Smith: How about out back of the arcade? Around 4ish?

Katie Knight: Why out back?

Dylan Smith: I want to give you a surprise, do you like flowers?

Katie Knight: You are so sweet, yes.

Dylan Smith: So it's a date.

Katie Knight: Yes. Well I got to go.

I logged out of Facebook. I was so excited that I was finally going to meet Dylan. I just hated lying to the guys, I never snuck out before. I had all night to think

about a good lie on where I was going. I also thought it was weird how he wanted to meet out back of the arcade, but at least we would be together. Nothing was

stopping me. I started getting ready for the movies, smiling the whole time because of Dylan.

_**There you go. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I will update soon. Thank you!**_


	4. Nightmare

_**Here is chapter four. Thanks again to people that are leaving reviews. I own nothing. Enjoy.**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I was really concerned about Katie. She has been acting so strange lately. After she finally agreed on going to the movies with us and walked into her room, I thought

it would be good to talk about how she's acting lately. "She has something that she's not telling us" I announced, turning to look at the guys. "I know, I wish she'd

talk to us" James said. She use to always tell us when something was bothering her, what happened to my baby sister. "What if she's going through something, and

we aren't even helping her?" Carlos questioned, tears in his eyes. I just shrugged, the same question going through my head. "I don't think it could really be

something big, I mean she rarely goes out" Logan said. "I still wish she would tell us if something is bothering her" James said. We all nodded in agreement. "Just

don't say anything to make her upset at the movies, I don't want her any more mad at us" I said. "We won't" the guys all said. We were all ready to go, so I decided

to go and get Katie. "Katie, ready to go?" I said as I knocked on her door. A few seconds later she walked out of her room, and I could tell she has been crying. What

if she was crying because I kept treating her like she was a baby? "Are you sure you want to go? We could stay here and watch a movie instead?" I offered. She

looked up at me and smiled, "It's okay, let's go." I smiled back at her and she grabbed my hand, holding it the entire way to the car. I sat in the back seat with Katie

in between me and Carlos. "So, do you know which movie you want to see?" James asked, looking back at Katie. "Anything is fine" She said, smiling at him. I could

tell by the way the guys were acting, that they could also tell that Katie was crying.

We finally arrived at the theater and decided on a movie. About halfway through the movie, I noticed a guy was staring at Katie the whole time. He was sitting on the

other side of the theater from us. He looked no younger than 30, it was annoying. He should not be staring at my baby sister, who is only 12. Katie did not seem to

notice though, and either did any of the other guys. I elbowed Logan who was next to me, and pointed out the guy. He was confused at first, but after a few minutes

of watching the guy, his face turned angry. "Why is he just looking at her like that?" Logan whispered really quietly to me. "I don't know, but I'm going to punch him

in the face" I whispered back. I looked around, and there was not that many people in the theater with us. Actually, only one elder couple that was way in front of our

row. There was nobody else in there. I got up and walked quickly over to the man, Logan right behind me. "Why do you keep staring at my baby sister?!" I screamed.

The man stood up, looking scared. "I don't know what you mean" The man said, stuttering his words out of fear. This made me so much more angrier. "I saw you!" I

screamed, walking dangerously close to him. "Can't I just admire the innocence of young people?" He politely asked. "She's 12 years old, you are sick!" Logan yelled.

I couldn't hold my anger in, so I punched the man in his face. He fell to the floor, and Katie and the other two guys ran over to us. "Big brother, what's going on?"

Katie asked in a small voice. "This idiot was staring at you" I said. He had no right to look at someone who's that young, the way he did. I could tell that he was the

kind of guy who liked little kids. "Are you stupid, she's a little girl" James yelled, kicking the man. He was just lying there. I wanted to do so much more to him, but I

put my arm around Katie and walked her out of the movie theater. The guys followed closely behind us. "Why was he staring at me?" Katie asked, in a small, scared

voice. I stopped walking and knelt down in front of her. "Baby sister, some old guys are sick. They like girls that are so much younger than them" I said. Katie

hugged me and whispered, "Thank you for watching out for me." I hugged her back. It was good to know that my baby sister still needed me.

**_Katie's POV:_**

I lied in bed, the events from the movie theater replaying in my head. It was scary knowing that some old guy was staring at me like that. Who knows what he was

thinking and what he would have done to me if he could. I needed Dylan right now. I opened up my laptop and logged on to Facebook. I was upset when I found out

that Dylan was not online. I needed him to help me feel safe and better. I messaged him and said, "Hey, I have a crazy story to tell you. At least I can tell you in

person tomorrow, though. Hope we are still on. Can't wait." I smiled as I thought about meeting him. I shut my laptop off and tried to get some sleep. The more I

tried, the more I had thoughts running through my head. Thoughts about the guy from today. He scared me so much, he was still out there. I tried to push those

thoughts away, and I eventually fell asleep.

(**Italics are her dream**)

_I was walking through the park alone, late at night. I felt like someone was watching me. I started running, but tripped over a rock. Suddenly, the man from the theater walked out from behind a tree. He had a knife in his hand, and was slowly walking towards me. I got up as fast as I could, and started running. I ran and ran, but the park seemed to be never ending. "Help! Somebody help! Kendall!" I screamed out. Nobody was helping me. I felt somebody grab my arm, and I was turned around to face the man. "Help!" I screamed again. The man put his knife in the air and pushed it towards my heart. _

I woke up, my heart pounding and sweating. "Baby sister, it's fine" Kendall said, in a calming voice. I immediately started sobbing uncontrollably and fell into my

brother's chest. "Shh, it's okay baby sister" Kendall whispered, rubbing calming circles on my back. I felt the other three guys sit down on my bed. "What's wrong,

Katie?" Logan asked, rubbing my arm to calm me. "I had a nightmare" I said, between sobs. "It's okay, it's only a dream" James said. The dream felt so real though.

"What was it about, Baby sister?" Kendall asked. I did not want to tell them, but I decided to anyway. "The guy from the movies today" I said. I could sense all the

anger from my brother's. "It's okay, Katie. He can't get you" Carlos said. "He was chasing me with a knife" I said, starting to cry even more now. "It's alright, we

won't ever let anybody hurt you" Logan said. "He stabbed me in my dream" I cried. "Baby sister, it's okay. It was only a dream. Calm down. He will never get you"

Kendall said. I nodded, still crying for a few more minutes. I finally stopped crying enough to lift my head up and look at the guys. They all looked worried, shocked,

and sad. "Are you okay now?" Logan asked. "I'm scared" I admitted, looking at the floor. "Katie, look at me. You have nothing to be scared of" James said. I nodded.

Suddenly I felt something on my head. "Here, my helmet will keep you safe. It will keep the bad dreams away" Carlos said. I hugged him, "Thank you." I started to

actually feel safer. "Want to sleep in my room tonight?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head yes. Next thing I knew, I was being carried into his room and he put me on

his bed. He tucked himself in right next to me and sung me to sleep. I was so lucky to have these guys.

The next morning I woke up, and Kendall was out of bed. I walked into the living room and the guys were sitting on the couch, and Logan was making breakfast.

"Hey Baby Sister" Kendall said, walking over to me and hugging me. "Are you okay now?" James asked. I nodded my head yes. "The helmet kept me safe" I said,

smiling at Carlos and handing him his helmet back. I walked in to my room so that way I could get ready for the day. Once I was all ready, I opened up my laptop

and went on Facebook. I had a new message from Dylan. Just seeing his name made me feel so much better. I opened it and read, "Of coarse we are still seeing

each other behind the arcade. Can't wait either." Dylan was offline, so I decided not to write him back. I'd be seeing him later today anyway. I walked into the

kitchen, and everyone was at the table. "Just in time for breakfast" Logan said. I sat down and we all started eating. I was dreading on telling them that I was going

somewhere today. What if they don't believe my lie. I can't ruin anything, I need to see Dylan. "So, want to do anything special today Baby sister? The guys and I

don't need to go to the studio today" Kendall said. "Actually, I was just going to go for a walk in the park today" I said, feeling myself blushing because I was lying.

Thank goodness I was looking down at my plate so they could not see my face. "We can all walk together" Carlos said, getting very excited. " I kind of wanted to be

alone. I just want to clear my head" I lied again. "Oh, that's fine" Kendall said. "But, when I get home you guys are so going down in video games" I said, now

looking up at them. They all smiled at me.

When we got done eating, I helped clean the dishes. "Well, I'm heading to the park now" I said. "Katie, wait" Kendall said. I stopped walking and looked at him with a

confused look. "You need this incase of an emergency. No texting any boys, especially Dylan" Kendall said, throwing my phone to me. I caught it and smiled at him.

"Alright, Big brother. Bye guys" I said, walking out of apartment 2J. Dylan here I come.

I had a few hours to kill, and I really wanted to look nice for Dylan. I knocked on my brother's girlfriend's door. Her name was Jo. She would be able to help me. She

answered right away. "Katie, hi. Is everything alright?" Jo asked. "Yeah, I just need some help" I said. She let me inside and I sat down on her couch. "What's up?"

Jo asked. "Well, I have a date later and I was wondering if I could use some of your makeup?" I asked. She smiled at me, "A date? How does Kendall feel about this?"

I suddenly felt nervous, what if she told on me. "Actually, he has no idea. He would freak out. Are you going to tell him?" I asked. Jo laughed, "I won't tell him. I

know what it's like being a 12 year old girl" she said. I smiled and said, "Thank you so much." "No problem, I'll get some makeup" Jo said. She was helping me out so

much. She walked back in the living room a minute later and handed me some makeup. "You can put it on in the bathroom, if you need help just call me" Jo said. I

walked in to the bathroom and looked at the makeup. I was new to this, but I could get it on myself. I took my time, but I put on a little bit of eye liner and mascara.

Then I applied a little bit of lip gloss. I observed myself in the mirror. It's amazing how a little bit of makeup can make you look so different. I smiled at myself and

then walked out of the bathroom. "Jo, thank you so much. I owe you" I said. She laughed, "It's no big deal. Now is this date of yours a friend from school?" I was

about to lie to her and tell her he was from school, but I could trust her with the truth, right? I mean, she did say she understood what being a 12 year old girl was

like. "Actually, I met him online" I said. Jo gave me a shocked look. "Online, do you know how dangerous that is?" Jo said, almost screaming. "It's not that big a deal.

He is 13 years old and lives near us" I said. Why was she making such a big deal of this. "You can't meet him. He could be lying about his age" Jo said. I sighed. "I

thought you said you know what being a 12 year old girl is like. It's not a big deal. I know he's not lying, I saw his picture" I said. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Old men lie about there age all the time online to meet little girls like you. He could be using a fake picture. Promise me you won't meet him. Just go back to your

apartment, tell the guys about him, and report it to the police" Jo said. The police? "I don't see why the police need to be involved" I said. "They can see if he's lying.

Just promise me or I'll tell Kendall for you" Jo said, looking really serious. "Alright, I'll go back to 2J and tell them" I lied. I just did not feel like arguing anymore and I

did not want her to tell the guys. "Just, don't tell the guys. I'll tell them myself" I said. "I won't. Just, never talk to a stranger online again, please." Jo said. I nodded

and thanked her again for the makeup before walking out. No way was I ditching Dylan. He was not lying to me.

I looked at the time, and it was already almost time to meet him. I took the short cut to the arcade. The whole time I was walking, my mind was on what Jo said.

What if she was right. What if Dylan was lying to me. That guy from the theater yesterday, what if that had something to do with Dylan. "It can't be" I whispered to

myself. I assured myself that Dylan would never do anything to hurt me. Jo was just blowing things out of proportion and that guy yesterday was just a random

creep. Before I knew it, I was behind the arcade. Dylan would be here any minute.

_**Next chapter is when Dylan and Katie meet. Is he lying about his age? Find out in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Bye for now!**_


	5. Meeting in person

_**Yay! Chapter five! Thank you to people who have left a review, it means so much to me. I am having so much fun writing this, and I just hope that you guys are enjoying it. I own nothing. Enjoy and review!**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains violence in it. **_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I have been standing behind this arcade for thirty minutes now, and Dylan has yet to show up. I knew it. No boy would ever like me. I should have just listened to Jo

and went back to the apartment. Why would Dylan do this to me? He always made me feel so special and he promised to never hurt me. I hate him so much right

now. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I guess I should just go back home now. I was starting to walk away, but someone said my name.

"Katie, is that you?" a deep voice said. It sounded just like Dylan's voice from the webcam chat. He actually showed up. "Took you long enough" I said while smiling

and turning around. But, I did not come face to face with Dylan. This was some old guy. I suddenly felt so scared. "You are not Dylan" I whispered, in an angry tone.

He just started laughing, his laugh for some reason sent chills down my spine. "I know that. I'm Dylan's older brother and he was too nervous to meet you by

himself. He's just waiting inside of my car" the man said. I just looked at him, confusion showing all over my facial expression. "Well, come on. My car is just right

over there. Dylan really likes you and wants to see you so bad" The man said, smiling at me. This man looked so familiar. I have no clue why though. "I don't think I

should" I said. I did not feel that comfortable with this. I now had regret through me, I should have listened to Jo and went home. I should not be here. "Dylan really

was excited to see you, please?" The man begged, walking closer to me. I don't see why I shouldn't go with him. I came this far, and Dylan really wanted to see me.

"Alright" I whispered. The man smiled at me and gently touched my arm. I backed away from him, but still slowly followed him to his car. I hoped Dylan was not as

weird as his brother. "Well, here's my car. Go ahead in it and talk to Dylan" The man said, pointing to a black mini van. I looked at the old man, then looked inside

the car window. I felt fear throughout my body. There was nobody in the car. That's when I remembered why this man looked so familiar. He was the man that was

staring at me in the movies yesterday. I felt myself shaking, and I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and started dialing Kendall's number. The man looked at

me and I started to run away. "Where do you think you're going, beautiful" the man screamed at me. I screamed as loud as I could, trying to dial Kendall's number

faster. The man quickly caught up to me and grabbed me with one arm and grabbed my phone with the other. He quickly hung up my phone and shoved it back in

my pocket. Jo was right. Dylan lied about his age, about his picture, and everything. I tried breaking free, but he put something over my mouth and nose. It was

chloroform, and I immediately was knocked out and all I saw was blackness.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Me and the guys were just sitting around watching television since Katie left. I was kind of curious as to why she wanted to be alone, and she's been gone for quite

some while now. I just tried to push those thoughts in the back of my mind and let Katie have some space. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I smiled when I saw

that it was Jo calling. "Hey" I said, answering the phone. "Hey, I was just calling to make sure that Katie told you everything" Jo said. I was so confused. "What are

you talking about? She went for a walk earlier this morning and she has not been home since" I said, feeling very weird about this whole thing. "She lied to me. She

promised me she would go right home" Jo said, sounding close to tears. "Jo, calm down. It's okay. What's going on with Katie?" I questioned. This got all of the other

guys attention. "She told me she met some guy online who was 13 and they were meeting today" Jo said. I could hear her crying. I felt sick, I was going to throw up.

"I told her that he was lying about who he was and to not meet him, she obviously did not listen. I tried, I'm so sorry" Jo cried. "Jo, it's not your fault. It's okay. Did

she say where they were meeting or anything?" I said. "Nothing about him at all" Jo said. "Alright, I have to go find her. I'll call you when we get her" I said, before

hanging up. Why would Katie do something this stupid? That's why she's been on the laptop so much lately. "What's wrong?" Logan asked. "Katie met some boy

online and she went to meet him" I informed them. "Why would she do that? It's so dangerous" James screamed. "What was going through her head? You don't

agree to meeting strangers. We need to get her" Logan said, grabbing his car keys. "What if she's hurt?" Carlos said, tears falling from his eyes. "Don't think like

that. But, we need to find her incase this dude is an old man" I said. "Me and Logan will drive around to see if we can find her, and James and Carlos stay here and

search her laptop for information on who this guy is" I explained. "That's invasion of privacy though" Carlos said. "Carlos, this is important. We need to find her and

make sure she's safe" Logan said. "Okay" Carlos said, before following James into Katie's room. Me and Logan ran as fast as we could to the car and drove off to find

my baby sister. I hope she's safe.

"Try calling her" Logan said. I got out my phone, wondering why I did not think of this sooner. I was scared when I had no missed calls from her, and even more

scared when it went to voicemail. "Katie, please let me know that you are alright. I can't believe you would meet a complete stranger. I love you so much" I said. I

started crying while searching for Katie. "Don't worry, we'll find her and she will be safe" Logan said. I could tell he was just as scared as me though. "I just can't

believe she would do something so stupid! She is in so much trouble once we find her" I yelled. I felt guilty. What if we never found her, and here I am yelling about

her. "Unless we never find her" I whispered. "We will, it will all be okay" Logan said. I kept trying to call Katie, but it kept going to voice mail. So far, she was no

where in sight. If something happens to her, I don't know what I'll do. I am her older brother. I'm supposed to keep her safe, and I did not do that right. I knew

something was up, and I did not take her laptop away from her. I'm so stupid. "I'm the worst brother ever" I whispered. Logan looked at me and said, "You are not.

You are so good to Katie and she loves you."

_**James' POV:**_

I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life before, and I don't think I've ever seen Carlos cry this much before. I can't believe Katie would do this. "How are we

going to find any information?" Carlos asked. I noticed that she had Facebook opened on her laptop and she was already logged in. "She has a message" I said. I

quickly clicked to reveal the message, hoping that it held some information. "Dylan Smith, he's that new student, right?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't think this message

will have any information though" Carlos said. But, something just did not feel right about this. Kendall forbade them from talking. I read his last message, "Can't

wait to meet you today, beautiful." My blood ran cold. "This is the creep she's meeting" I screamed. I was so mad at this guy. I stood up and kicked Katie's desk. "I

have to call Kendall" I said. I dialed Kendall as Carlos read more messages between Dylan and Katie. "Hello" Kendall answered. By the tone of his voice, he still has

not found Katie. "Kendall, it's me. We know who Katie was meeting" I quickly said. "Who?" Kendall questioned. "That stupid Dylan kid" I said. "So, maybe she's not in

any danger. She did say she met him in school" Kendall said, most likely trying to calm himself down. "Dude, look at this" Carlos said, waving for me to look at the

laptop. I got so much more angry and scared. "I'm reading their messages from Facebook right now and she lied to us. She did meet him from online because he

randomly started complimenting her and asked to be her friend" I informed Kendall. This Dylan person was so dead, weather he's a 13 year old boy or not. Carlos

pointed to another message and started crying. "They are meeting behind the arcade" I said. That made me shake with anger and fear. Why would Katie even agree

to meeting somewhere like that? He was planning on doing something because why would you meet behind some place like that? "I'm going to kill that guy" Kendall

screamed. "Just drive as fast as you can to the arcade and look for her. Me and Carlos will run there and meet you guys. Be fast" I said. We hung up and me and

Carlos ran as fast as we could to the arcade. I hope Katie is not hurt. I'd rather myself get hurt than her. She does not deserve this. What kind of sick person does

this to an innocent little girl? He's so dead when we find him. "James, Katie's going to be fine, right?" Carlos asked in a small voice as we were running to the arcade.

"Of coarse" I said, hoping to calm him. She better be fine.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I opened my eyes, and regretted it. My head hurt so bad. I slowly opened them again, and I was so confused. Where was I? I slowly lifted my head and it looked like

a hotel room. How did I get in here? Then I remembered, Dylan. "Well, thought you'd never wake up" the man who claimed to be Dylan's older brother said. He was

so big and strong. "Where's Dylan?" I questioned, trying to sound strong. He laughed, an evil laugh. "Are you stupid? I'm Dylan" the man said, smiling scarily at me.

That shocked me and I would not accept that fact. "No, Dylan would not lie to me. You are a psycho" I said, sounding so much more weaker than I had hoped. The

man slowly walked closer to me and kicked me in the ribs. It hurt so bad. "I did lie to you. My real name is not even Dylan. You were so stupid enough to believe me,

and now we are going to have some fun" the man said. I was so scared. I just wanted Kendall. Why was I so stupid? He tried keeping me away from Dylan, but I was

too dumb to listen. Now because of that, I'd most likely die. The man grabbed my hair and pulled me up. "Don't touch me" I screamed, breaking free from his grip on

my hair and running towards the door. "You are not going anywhere. The fun just started" he said. He grabbed my wrist and then shoved me against the wall. I did

not want to cry, but the pain was just too much. He then pressed his lips against mine. I felt so disgusting. Why was this happening to me? I pushed him away as

hard as I could. "Stop" I begged. "I thought you liked me, Katie. Remember we agreed that we only needed each other?" The man asked. "That was when I believed

you were 13" I screamed. "Shut up! You love me" he screamed, hitting me across the face. "Say you love me" he demanded. I ignored him, and he pushed me to the

floor. "Say it or else" he threatened. He picked up a phone book and threw it at me. I tried getting up, but he kicked me down again. He then picked up a chair and

threw it at me. "Say it" he screamed. I was crying so hard and I was so scared. I had no choice, I wanted this pain to end. "I love you" I said, not meaning it at all.

He smiled at me and helped me up. "I love you too" he said, hugging me. I was sobbing still, feeling so scared and uncomfortable. "Don't cry gorgeous. I would never

hurt you. I love you" he said, pulling away from our hug. He pressed his lips against mine again, and I pushed away. "I will prove my love to you later on tonight.

That's why I rented us this hotel room. Now, I am running to the store to pick up a camera so I can have our love on tape forever" he said. Prove his love to me? I

really hope that does not mean what I think it means. I wish my big brother would come save me. "I'm locking you in the bathroom, and you be a good girl and keep

quiet" he said. He put tape over my mouth and shoved me into the bathroom. I heard him putting stuff in front of the door to board me in there. After I heard the

hotel door close, I curled up on the floor and cried. I was like that for a while until I felt my phone going off. I grabbed it and saw that it was Kendall, but it was too

late. It already sent him to voice mail. I ripped the stupid tape off of my mouth and then dialed my big brother. He would come save me in time, I just hope he's not

mad at me.

_**I loved writing this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and I will try and update soon! Thank you!**_


	6. Saving her

_**I just want to say thank you so much to anybody that is reading this story and anybody that is leaving reviews. I love writing this so much. I hope you enjoy it! I know I updated this later than I usually do, but I was with family for the holiday and then a sewer exploded down the block from where I live. But, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! **_

_**Warning: More Violence!**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"Drive faster" I yelled at Logan. I needed to save my baby sister. "We're here" Logan informed me. We ran out of the car and went to the back of the arcade, since

that's where Katie was going to meet this person. "She's not here" James screamed, getting to the arcade before us. "I though you said she was coming here?" I

yelled. I was so scared for Katie. What if something really bad happened to her? I would not be able to live if something happens. "That's what the messages said"

James said. "Where could she be?" Carlos cried. "Let's go inside and ask anybody if they saw her" Logan suggested, already running towards the front door. We

quickly followed behind him, hopefully she was inside and safe. "Have you seen a young girl, long brown hair, big brown eyes?" Logan asked the cashier, getting

there before us. "Haven't seen anybody like that" the cashier answered. I started crying, I just wanted my baby sister. "Here, I have a picture of her" I said, taking

her picture out and showing the man. He just shook his head no and said, "Sorry." I got so angry. Angry at Katie, angry at myself, and angry at Dylan. I ran outside

and kicked a tree. The guys were right behind me. "Dude, calm down" Logan said. "We are going to find her" James said. I wanted to believe them, but where else

could she possibly be? Suddenly, my phone started ringing. My heart stopped when I saw it was Katie calling. "It's Katie" I yelled. The guys all gave me a happy look.

"Baby sister. Where are you" I screamed into the phone. My heart broke when I heard her sobbing. "Katie, it's okay. Calm down. Where are you" I said, in a softer

tone this time. "I'm sorry, Big brother" Katie cried. My heart shattered. "It's okay, Katie. Shh. Are you okay?" I asked, calming her down. "I didn't listen to you. I met

Dylan and he was not who he said he was" Katie cried. My blood ran cold, and I was so scared. "What happened?" I asked. "Is she okay?" the guys kept asking me,

giving me worried looks. I just shushed them. "He took me to a hotel. Please come help me" Katie begged. She sounded so lost and scared, and I felt horrible. "What

hotel are you at, baby sister?" I asked, motioning for the guys to get in the car. They followed me and Logan started the car. "I don't know, please come save me"

Katie cried. "Logan, she does not know what hotel she's at" I told him. "Don't worry, there's only one hotel close enough to where she could be" Logan said, already

heading there. "I'm calling the cops" James said, already dialing 911. "Don't worry Katie. We're coming" I said. "Hurry before he gets back. He locked me in the

bathroom, and he's going to hurt me again. Please" Katie sobbed. He hurt my baby sister? How could I let this happen? She was hurt, and I was not there to comfort

her. "He hurt you?" I questioned, my voice raising in anger. The guys all looked at me, tears in all of their eyes. "I'm sorry" Katie cried. "Baby sister, it's not your

fault" I calmed her. "The cops are heading to the hotel" James informed us. Hopefully we would get her before the stupid guy got back to the hotel. "You're going to

be fine, Katie. We're coming" I said. "Logan, drive faster" Carlos cried.

_**Katie's POV:**_

Before I could say anything else to my big brother on the phone, I heard the hotel room's front door. "Kendall, he's back" I whispered, more tears falling from my

eyes. "Katie, hang in there. We are almost there" Kendall said. I heard him telling the guys that the man was back and that he would hurt me. "If he hurts her, I'm

going to kill him" I heard James scream in the background. "Kendall, he's going to hurt me" I whispered. I did not want the man to hear me, maybe he would forget

about me? "Baby sister, pretend to be asleep. He won't hurt you. Stay quiet, but don't hang up" Kendall told me. My only reply was a broken sob. "I'm going to save

you soon" Kendall said. I remained quiet, listening to the guys yelling at Logan to drive faster. Suddenly, I heard moving from outside of the bathroom door. The man

was moving the things away from in front of the bathroom. I did what Kendall told me, and I closed my eyes. The bathroom door opened, and I tried my best to

pretend to be asleep. "I know you are not asleep, Katie" the man's deep voice said. That voice was the scariest thing I've heard in my life, I started shaking in fear.

He slowly leaned down and pushed my hair out of my face. "Don't touch me" I said. "I'll do what I want, stupid kid" he yelled. "Katie, what's happening?" Kendall

screamed, and I could hear the fear in his voice. The man pulled me up and punched me in the face. "Ow" I cried. "Katie! Is he hurting you? I'm going to kill him"

Kendall screamed. "Kendall, hurry up" I screamed into the phone. The man grabbed my phone from me and pushed me back. I hit my head on the side of the sink.

"No need to come, Kendall. Katie's in good hands. We love each other and you can't break us apart" the man said into my phone, before hanging it up and putting it

on top of the shelf. I was so scared. I knew Kendall would be here soon though. The man grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards one of the beds in the hotel room.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

The last thing I heard before the man hung up was my baby sister crying in pain. "I'm going to kill you" I screamed at the man, even though he had already hung up.

"The man is hurting Katie" I cried. "Who would ever hurt her? She does not deserve this" Carlos cried. "We are here" Logan announced. We all ran as fast as we could

to the front desk. I was too scared to do anything but find my baby sister, so James asked, "Do you know which room Dylan Smith is in?" The lady slowly looked

through the check in book. "It would be nice if you'd hurry up" I yelled. This was no time to act like everything was fine. I was so close to getting Katie, and I could

not let her get hurt anymore. She meant more to me than anything. "There is no Dylan Smith here" the lady told us, glaring at me. "Are you sure?" Logan asked. The

lady nodded her head. I can't believe this. I knew Katie had to be in this hotel, I just had a feeling. "Guys, split up and check every room. I know she's here" I yelled,

before running towards the elevator. I was getting Katie, and then I was killing that stupid Dylan.

_**Katie's POV:**_

As the guy was pulling me out of the bathroom, I grabbed my phone. I was trying to dial Kendall again without the man noticing, but before I could, he pushed me on

to the bed. Next thing I knew, he was on top of me and pushing his lips against mine. "Ever since the first time I saw your picture, I dreamed of this moment" he

whispered. I felt so used and disgusting. I tried pushing him off of me, but he was at least 100 pounds heavier than me and so much stronger. "Get off" I managed to

say. That was a mistake because he hit my face and yelled, "Don't tell me what to do!" I started struggling underneath him to get away. Suddenly, I heard a voice

from outside the hotel room. It wasn't just any noise, it was Carlos. "Katie, if you hear me make a noise" he screamed. I could hear his voice shaking with fear. I

started to scream, but the man quickly put his hand over my mouth. I needed to get Carlos' attention so that he could get me out of here before this man did

something. "Don't make any noise" the man said, sounding very dangerous. I just nodded, knowing he was too strong for me. I did not hear Carlos outside anymore,

and I felt hopeless. They would never find me. Why am I so stupid? I never did anything right. The man slowly took his hand off my mouth, still warning me not to

scream. He then walked over to the door and opened it. I thought this would be a good time to make a move before it was too late. I took my phone out of my

pocket and dialed Carlos, since he was probably the closest one to where I was. "Thank goodness that he is gone" I heard the man whisper. I kept my phone in my

hand, not letting the man see it. I hoped this would work. I needed to get some information out of him, and hopefully Carlos would be able to hear me and not hang

up. The man walked over to the end of the bed, and turned the camera on. "Now, the fun begins" the man said, walking towards me. I was almost too scared to talk,

but I needed to save myself. "Why don't you tell the camera what hotel room we are in" I told the man, giving him a serious face. He just looked at me, then turned

to the camera. "I am here with my beautiful Katie, and we are about to have some fun showing each other how much we love each other. We are in hotel room 432"

the man said, then turned back to me. I quickly got off the bed and put my phone to my ear. I was relived to hear Carlos still on the other line. "Katie, where are

you? I am at the hotel. Are you there?" he said. I screamed, "Carlos, I'm in room 432. Please help me!" I tried getting to the front door, but the man grabbed my hair

and stopped me. "You ruined everything. I thought you loved me" he said. He stood in front of the door, making sure I could not leave. I wish Carlos would hurry up.

**_Carlos' POV:_**

I felt useless when I could not find Katie. I was about to go and find the other guys to see if they had any luck, but my phone started ringing. I felt so happy when I

saw it was Katie. I answered it, and was very confused at first. Maybe she did not know she called me, but I would not hang up on her. I needed to get her attention.

I kept saying her name, and she finally talked into the phone. "Carlos, I'm in room 432. Please help me" I heard Katie scream. She was so scared, I needed to hurry.

I quickly started running up the stairs, because I only had to go up one story. While I was running I texted the other three guys, I would need there help. My legs

were getting so tired, but I could not stop. Katie needed me, and I would do anything to help her. Finally I made it to room 432, and I tried opening the door. It was

locked, so I started knocking and screaming. "Katie, it's me. I'm going to get you, don't worry" I yelled. I kept trying to break the door down. I stopped knocking long

enough to hear crying. it was Katie crying, and my heart broke. I have rarely ever seen her cry, and it's the worst thing I have ever had to see or hear. "Katie" I

yelled. "Help" Katie screamed. I suddenly heard a loud noise, like someone got hit. I heard Katie crying out in pain, and I went crazy. Nobody hurts Katie. I kicked

the door as hard as I could. I heard a man whispering for Katie to be quiet or he would kill her. That made me even more angry. I'd kill him first. I was going to kick

the door again, but it slowly opened. "Where is Katie" I yelled, looking at a really big man. He was so creepy looking, and this made me feel so nervous about what

Katie had been through. "I have no idea who Katie is. I am here all alone, on a business trip" the man said. "Liar! You are the man from the movies that was staring

at Katie. I heard her scream. Where is she?" I yelled, louder than I thought possible. I was about to hurt him. "I can assure you that I am here alone. Have a good

day" the man said, trying to shut the door on me. Why were the other guys taking so long? I quickly shoved the door open and ran past the man. "Katie, where are

you?" I screamed. I did not see Katie anywhere, but I knew she was in here. "Help! I'm locked in the bathroom" Katie screamed. I finally found her. I ran towards the

bathroom, but something hit the back of my head. I turned around, and the man pushed me to the ground. I tried getting up, but he kept kicking me. He was

stronger than he looked. This made me so much more angrier, he was hurting Katie more than he hurt me. If he is hurting me this much, imagine how much pain

Katie felt. She was so small and innocent, and this man did who knows what to her. I could not let him win, I was so close to getting Katie safe. I did not care if the

man killed me, but I needed to know Katie was safe with the rest of the guys. "Stop! Don't hurt Carlos" I heard Katie scream through the bathroom door. I tried

fighting back, but he was too strong. Then, it stopped and I looked up to see Logan standing over me, and James and Kendall attacking the man. "Are you okay?"

Logan asked. I quickly got up. "Katie" I screamed, opening the bathroom door. I felt like I was going to be sick when I saw her crying her eyes out, and she had

bruises and blood all over her. She needed help right away.

**_Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading! I'll update soon._**


	7. Police

**_Chapter seven! I really appreciate all of the reviews, they are my inspiration. I'm sorry that I did not update yesterday! I own NOTHING. _**

**_Katie's POV:_**

I heard all this noise and screaming outside of the bathroom, and all I could do was sit on the bathroom floor and cry. Suddenly, the door opened. I looked up and

saw Carlos and Logan looking at me, and they started crying. I was in too much pain to get up, and I felt so guilty about this whole thing. They both ran over to me

and sat down on the floor next to me. "Katie, it's okay. It's all over, he won't hurt you anymore" Carlos whispered, while pulling me in for a hug. "Katie, what hurts?

Are you in too much pain?" Logan asked, his doctor side showing. I was still in too much shock from this whole thing to talk, so I just cried. I wanted Kendall to be

with me right now. "Shh, it's okay" Carlos said, still hugging me and rocking us back and forth. "I'm sorry" I managed to whisper. "Katie, it's not your fault. Don't be

sorry" Logan said, grabbing my hand. Carlos just rubbed calming circles on my back. "It is my fault. I didn't listen to you guys. I should have never talked to

someone who I didn't know" I cried. "Katie, it's alright. You are a kid, and kids make mistakes. It's going to be fine" Logan said. "Baby sister" Kendall screamed,

running into the bathroom with James. I looked up, and tears and anger filled their eyes. They probably hated me. "I'm sorry, Big brother" I said. Kendall gently

picked me up. "It's alright Katie. I'm not mad at you" Kendall said. I knew they all thought that this was my fault, though. They were right about that. Then, I could

not stop thinking about the man. The things he did to me and what he was planning on doing to me. "The man, he's going to kill me" I screamed. "Shh, Baby sister"

Kendall said, trying to calm me. It was not working though. No matter what anybody said, I could not calm down. "The man ran away, the cops will get him" James

said, giving me a reassuring look. "Baby sister, he will never hurt you again" Kendall said. But, what if the cops did not get him. "He is going to hurt me. He was

going to take a video of him doing something to me" I cried, the events not leaving my head. That sentence seemed to make all of the guys angrier than before. "He

set up a camera?" Carlos asked, in a small voice. I only nodded my head into Kendall's chest. "We should have killed him" James screamed, kicking the bathroom

door. "It's all my fault" I whispered again. It seemed to be the only thing I knew how to say right now, other than sorry. "Katie, nobody will ever hurt you again.

Don't worry about that stupid man" Logan said. I just kept crying into Kendall's chest. "I need to find him and kill him" James screamed. Before anything else was

said or done, the police walked into the hotel room. I was scared, I did not want the police involved. The man was gone, couldn't they just lock him up without having

to talk to me? I started shaking in fear, and Kendall just rubbed my back to calm me down. "It's alright, baby sister. The cops are just going to help" Kendall

whispered. "Are you guys the ones who called about the man who stole your sister?" I heard the cops ask. "Yes" Logan answered. "He ran away, he was too strong

for us to stop him" James told the police. "Is she the victim?" the officer asked, pointing to me. "Yeah" Kendall answered. "Alright, I'm going to need her to describe

what this man looked like" the officer said. I really did not feel like talking, still too scared. I looked at the ground, and I was still shaking in fear. "I think she's going

into shock" the officer said. That's the last thing I remember hearing before I started crying uncontrollably.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I did my research about it before, and Katie did show all the signs of going into shock. I knew what I had to do in order to calm her. I walked over to her and made

her look at me. "Katie, it's alright. The man is gone, he won't hurt you anymore. We would never let anybody hurt you when we are around, and we are here and not

leaving you. Please, calm down" I said calmly. Katie was still crying and shaking, but my words did seem to calm her a little bit. I felt so bad for her. I hated that man

so much for doing this to Katie. We all knew that something was going on with her, but we did not do anything about it except get her angry at us. I wish that I could

kill the man. I could tell how special he made Katie feel, acting like Katie's first boyfriend and always complimenting her. After this, no way was Katie going to ever be

allowed to go online again or ever get close to any boys. "It's alright Katie, just forget about the man. He is not coming back. Just help the police so that they can

lock him up. He will never go anywhere near you again. I'm right here, and I won't let anything happen to you" I said, in a gentle tone. Katie finally stopped shaking,

and only had a few silent tears falling down her face. I think I got her out of the shock she was going in. "Good, just relax. It's okay" I said, before pulling Katie in for

a hug. "You're going to be fine" I whispered. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until Katie whispered, "Thank you." I finally pulled away from our hug, and turned

to the police officer. "Alright, please explain what this man looked like" the officer asked. Katie looked at the floor, and Kendall hugged her and whispered, "Please tell

him, baby sister. It will all be over soon." Katie looked so lost, confused, and scared. I would rather me be the one in pain than her. I could not stand to see the

bruises all over her. That man was huge and scary looking, and he hurt her really bad. She should have never had to go through this pain. I know it was stupid of her

to agree to meet some stranger, but she did not know any better. This man probably made her feel special, and that meant a lot to Katie because she honestly did

not have many friends. I just wished that none of this happened, and that nothing bad would ever happen to Katie again. "He was really tall and had black glasses

on. He had brown, curly hair, and he was just so scary looking" Katie said, starting to cry again. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to calm her. "You're doing fine,

Katie" I told her. "What was he wearing?" the officer then asked. He had on a blue shirt that had buttons going up it, and black jeans on" Katie said, in such a small

voice. "Alright, last thing. Please explain to us everything that happened between you two. From the minute you guys started talking, to what happened today in this

hotel room. Once you are done telling us, we can find him and arrest him and you will be sent to the hospital so you can be checked over for injuries" the officer said.

I knew how hard retelling this story would be for Katie. It was hard enough for her to have to go through it the first time. I just wanted this to all be over and to be

back in 2J watching movies. This man will soon be locked up, and I could not wait. He deserved to die, slowly and painfully. We all looked at Katie, giving her a

reassuring smile. She hesitated to tell the officer at first. "Katie, it's alright" James said. "This man will be locked up really soon" Carlos added. Katie started telling

the story, and I wish that I never heard it. It was the saddest and worst thing I've ever heard in my life. Why did it have to happen to Katie?

**_Katie's POV:_**

The last thing I wanted to do was to tell this police officer what I had already been through. But, if I didn't then I would have never been able to leave, and the man

would have never been locked up. "I logged on to Facebook one day, and I had a message from him. His name online was Dylan Smith. He kept complimenting me

and he made me feel so special" I started, then paused for a brief moment. I felt Kendall rubbing calming circles on my back, and Logan squeeze my hand. I was

honestly uncomfortable to be telling this story in front of the guys. I knew that what I did online was stupid, and hearing this story, they would think that too. "He

made me feel so special. He was my only friend, and he lied to me" I cried. "It's alright, Katie" Kendall said. "He would always say how I was his only friend and how

I was the only one he needed. He kept calling me beautiful, and I was never called that before. I knew something was weird with the whole thing, but I never had

someone care about me like I thought Dylan did" I cried even more. "Katie, don't cry" James said. "You have four older brothers and a mom who care about you

more than you'll ever know" Carlos said. "I gave him my number so that we could text, and eventually he asked me to send him a picture. I was stupid enough to

send him one, and he asked for a more revealing one" I cried, shaking at the memory. He probably did this to other young girls, and he probably has a collection of

revealing pictures of them. "I knew that I should have stopped talking to him then and there, but I still texted him" I cried. "I'm so sorry, Kendall" I said. Kendall

made me look at him and he said, "What are you sorry for? Nothing is your fault." I looked at the ground, knowing that I would break down again if I looked into his

loving, comforting eyes. "You told me not to text him anymore, but I went behind your back and still did. If I would have listened, then none of this would have

happened. You were just looking out for me, and I was too stupid to see that. I was getting mad at you, and all you did was help me. I'm the worst sister ever, and

you deserve to have a little sister that will actually listen to you and not yell at you for looking out for her" I cried. Kendall started sobbing, and that made me feel

even more guilty. "Stop crying, big brother" I begged. He pulled me in for a tight hug. "Katie, never say that. You are the best baby sister that I could ever ask for. I

understand why you were getting angry with me, I was being too over protective. I only act like that because I love you and I want you safe. But, I would have also

gotten mad at me if I was you. You are not stupid at all. You did nothing wrong, it was all that mans fault. He put things inside your head to make you turn against

us. You are the only little sister that I could ever want, and if anything, you deserve a better big brother. I should have kept a better eye on you. I'm so sorry I let

you get hurt" Kendall cried. I felt my heart shatter. All of the guys were looking at the ground, crying and the officer was giving us a family moment as he took notes

about the man. How could he think that. "Kendall, you are the best big brother that I could ever ask for" I said, hugging him tighter. "I love you, baby sister. I'm

sorry that this man lied to you and made you feel so special just to end up hurting you. That's why I try and keep you away from boys" Kendall said. "I love you too,

big brother. I'm so lucky to have you and the rest of you guys too" I said, looking up at the rest of the guys. The all gave me sad smiles. "We love you too, Katie.

More than you'll ever know" Logan said. "You are like a little sister to all of us, and you are so important to us" Carlos said. "We will always be there to look out for

you and to help you, and to especially keep the boys away" James added. They all took turns hugging me. Even when I believed that Dylan was real, I did not feel as

special or as loved as my brothers made me feel just now. They are the best brothers in this world. "I love you guys" I said. The happy moment was ruined when the

officer interrupted and said, "Alright, are you ready to finish telling the story?" I honestly just wanted to go home, because this pain was starting to become

unbearable. But, I had the strength to finish this story because of the guys. "After Kendall took my phone away from me, I still talked to Dylan on Facebook and we

even talked on the webcam before" I said. The guys all gave me a shocked look, and I felt guilty again. "Katie, why didn't you tell us?" Carlos asked. "Couldn't you

tell that he was older than 13 when you saw and heard him, and you still agreed to meet him?" Kendall asked, and I saw disappointment flash through his eyes. "He

told me his webcam was broken so all I saw was the picture he used of a thirteen year old boy, and he told me his voice was mature for his age. I was stupid enough

to believe him. Are you mad at me, big brother?" I questioned. Kendall shook his head no, but I could tell he was. I just ignored it for now, wanting to get done the

rest of my story.

I finally told the police officer everything. From the man tricking me and taking me to this hotel, to locking me in the bathroom and hurting me, to telling me he was

going to record us showing how much we loved each other. The only thing I left out was how he kissed me. The police officer walked away for a second to jot those

notes down and to share them with his coworkers. "Katie, did he do anything to you that he said he would do on the camera?" James asked, his face red from anger.

I looked at the floor. "Did he touch you inappropriately?" Logan asked. I started crying, and Kendall hugged me again. "It's okay, baby sister. You can tell us" Kendall

whispered. "He didn't do anything that bad, but he tried. He was so close to doing it, but he stopped because he heard Carlos screaming my name outside of the

hotel door. But, he.. he.." I started crying, not being able to finish my sentence. I knew the guys were all angry at the man, and they all felt bad for me. I did not

deserve their sympathy. "Katie, please tell us. It's alright, he won't be able to do anything to you ever again" James said. I looked up at them and said, "He kissed

me." Then I broke down again.

_**Wooo! So, this chapter is kind of long and a lot to read. But, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll try and update really soon!**_


	8. Evidence deleted

_**Yay, chapter eight. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I have not been updating that much lately, I've been busy. Leave a review to let me know what you think. I own NOTHING. Enjoy.**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

When I told the guys that the man "Dylan" kissed me, they all got super angry. Before they could react, the cop walked back over to us. "Alright, will one of you guys

take her to the hospital so that way they can check over her injuries, while the rest come with us back to where you live? he asked. I was confused as to why they

needed to go to our apartment, but I did not say anything. "Logan, take her to the hospital since you are the only one with a license, while the rest of us go with the

cops" Kendall said. "Alright, ready Katie?" Logan asked, standing up and holding out his hand for me to hold. I just slowly nodded, not really wanting to leave Kendall,

and grabbed his hand. "It will be okay, baby sister. I'll see you soon" Kendall said, giving me a hug. I just gave him a fake smile, and left with Logan. I hated

hospitals, and I really did not feel like going.

When we were in the car driving there, it was quiet. I was too lost in my thoughts about everything that happened today. This whole thing could have been avoided if

I listened to everyone. They were all helping me, but I ignored them and pushed them all away. "Katie, don't cry" Logan said, looking at me through the mirror. I did

not realize until now that I had tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry" I said. I really wanted to seem brave right now, because I had no reason to be upset about

any of this. I mean, I deserved it because of how I treated everyone. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing that happened today was your fault" Logan said. I

wiped my tears away and said, "But, maybe I deserved it." This made Logan stop the car and turn around to look at me. He was giving me the most saddest look and

he had so much sympathy in his eyes. This only made me look at the floor. "Why would you ever think that?" Logan asked, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look

at him. "I knew that something was not right with Dylan. Everyone told me so, and I just pushed you guys away. I still went and met Dylan, even though everyone

told me it was a mistake. I basically knew I was wrong, but I did it anyway. So, I deserved what he did to me" I said, new tears falling out of my eyes. "You did not

deserve this at all. So don't ever think that, please. Nothing that you do would ever make you deserve anything bad happening to you. I know that everyone was

looking out for you, but it's a part of growing up to not want to listen. It was our fault for making you push us away. If we acted calmer, than we could have helped

you in a better way" Logan said, seriousness showing in his eyes. I did not saying anything, still thinking that everything was my fault. "Katie, it's only Dylan's fault.

He made you feel special and loved, and I know that you never felt that way before. He made you feel happy, and you couldn't help but want to talk to him. He was

the one that made you push everyone away. He is sick and it's only his fault. So, please never blame yourself" Logan said. I only nodded. "Okay?" Logan asked.

"Okay" I said. He gave me a small smile and started driving again. That did help me to understand how this man's mind worked. He complimented me to make me

only feel special around him and make me want to talk to him. He kept making me believe that the guys were trying to keep me from Dylan.

Before I knew it, we arrived at the hospital. I was so scared, what if the doctors needed me to explain how I got injured in the first place. I already told the story

once, and no way was I telling it again. I just wanted it out of my mind forever. "Don't worry. The doctor will just help you" Logan said, opening my car door for me.

We walking inside the hospital, and I just wanted to be at home.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

We were already back at 2J with the cops. I was really nervous to leave Katie's side, but I needed to make sure that these cops catch that stupid Dylan. No way was

he getting away with hurting my baby sister. "We need to see Katie's laptop for evidence" one officer said. I walked into Katie's room and grabbed her laptop. The

thing that was the start of all of this happening. I knew she was spending too much time on it and ignoring us. I should have taken it away from her, just like I did

with her phone. I brought it back to the living room and handed it to the officer. "Alright, she is already logged onto her Facebook account. We need to see this mans

wall and their messages" the officer said. "His name is Dylan Smith" James informed the officer. The officer started typing to find Dylan's wall, but it took a while. I

was getting nervous. "Well, it appears that he deleted his account" the officer said, giving us all sorry looks. "What? It was there this morning" Carlos said, looking

worried. "Well, men like him try to erase all evidence as soon as possible" the officer said. "So, you can't even see the messages he sent her?" James said, raising his

voice in anger. "Nope, he deleted everything" the officer said, handing me Katie's laptop again. "So, what now?" I asked, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Well, there's not much we can do as of now. He deleted his Facebook account so we do not have any evidence of them talking online. Since his account is deleted,

we cannot trace it to find where his computer was located, and we can't find his house" the officer said, standing up. "So you are just going to let him get away with

this?" James screamed, standing up also. "We can't do anything except for keep a look out for him. Katie gave us a description of what he looks like so we will know

who we are looking for" the officer said. "But, he's still out there. This is not fair" I screamed. "Sorry kid. But, we don't have evidence of what his real name is or any

other information about him, and we can't find where he lives" the officer said, raising his voice. "But, he's going to hurt Katie again" Carlos said, crying. "Chances

are that he has left the state and will never return in fear of getting caught. Katie is safe. Just keep her away from a laptop so she does not do anything like this

again" the officer said. He got me so angry. I had all this anger inside of me, and I needed to get rid of it. "When you say it like that, it makes it sound like you think

this is Katie's fault. It's not her fault at all. You need to do your job right and find this psycho man" I screamed. "We are doing all that we can" the officer said, before

leaving. "I hate him" James screamed. I was just in too much shock, and I sat down. This man was still out there. What if the cops were wrong and he does try and

get Katie again? No way was I ever going to let that happen. I would never let my baby sister get hurt again. Oh no, how was I going to tell Katie that the man that

hurt her and was holding her hostage was still out there and would most likely never get caught? It would break her heart and scare her so much.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Katie and Logan walked back in. "She only had a sprained wrist and a lot of bruising. Other than that, she's fine physically"

Logan informed us. "Big brother, is that my laptop?" Katie asked, sitting next to me on the couch. I only nodded my head yes. "Break it, I never want to see it again"

Katie said. I was just looking at the black television screen, not really knowing how to tell Katie. "What's wrong?" Katie asked, knowing I was not acting myself. I

could not tell her.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I knew that something was wrong with Kendall. He was just staring at the T.V and it was not even on. "Big brother, what's going on?" I asked. He just looked at

James and Carlos, all exchanging a nervous look. "Katie, Dylan deleted his Facebook account" Carlos said, not even looking at me. Wasn't that a good thing? "Good,

now I will never have to see him again" I said, smiling. I guess I missed something, because Logan walked over to us and gave the guys a worried look. "The cops

weren't able to get any information on him since he deleted the account" James said. I still did not understand why this was so horrible. "But, the cops probably

already have him. I told them what he looked like" I said, my smile getting smaller. Kendall pulled me in for a hug and said, "Katie, they can't find him." This made

me get a weird feeling in my stomach. He was still out there? How was this fair? I felt like I was going to be sick. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Before I

knew it I was leaning over the toilet, throwing up. The guys right behind me.

"Katie" Kendall yelled, and ran next to me. He held my hair back and started rubbing circles on my back. "It's alright, Katie. It's okay" Kendall kept whispering to me.

I was finally done throwing up and I collapsed into Kendall's chest. "Are you okay now?" Kendall asked. I nodded into his chest. Logan walked over to me with a wet

washcloth, and he cleaned off my face for me. "What made you get so sick, Katie" Carlos asked. I did not answer his question. Instead I asked, "So Dylan is really

still out there?" I looked back and forth at all of the guys, and they all had tears in their eyes. "He's going to hurt me again" I cried. I knew that he would, I just had a

feeling. "Katie, we won't let him ever get near you again" James said. "But, he's going to keep following me. He already followed me to the movie theater, and he will

keep following me until he actually gets put in jail" I cried. "Baby sister, don't worry. The cops said that he left the state and will be too much of a coward to come

back" Kendall said, rubbing my back. "Yeah, and we would never let him get you again" Carlos added. "He's going to kill me" I whispered. "Katie, he's not going to kill

you. He's have to get through us first" Kendall said, hugging me tighter. I just nodded into his chest, not really believing him.

"Do you still feel sick?" Logan asked. I just nodded my head no. "How about I take you to bed?" Kendall asked. I really did not want to sleep by myself tonight, I was

still too scared and afraid of having a nightmare. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked. "Of coarse" Kendall said. He carried me to his room, and sung me to

sleep.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I woke up to hearing quiet sobs. I realized it was coming from Katie. I slowly sat up, and pulled her in for a hug. "Shh. It's okay, I'm right here" I whispered, not

wanting to wake my room mate Logan up. I rubbed calming circles on her back, until her tears were almost all gone. "What's wrong, baby sister?" I asked, making

Katie look at me. "Nightmare" she quietly said, burying her face in my chest again. I felt so bad for her. I just wanted her to feel happy again. "Want to tell me about

it?" I asked, knowing that it was probably about Dylan. I felt her shake her head into my chest. I just wanted to help her feel better, but she would not tell me

anything. "If you tell me, it will make you feel better" I told her. She did not answer me, so I begged "Please?" Katie looked up at me and said, "Dylan came back and

took me away." I never hated anybody as much as I hated this stupid Dylan guy. I wanted to kill him more than anything. "Baby sister, you don't have to worry. He's

not coming back. Me and the guys will not let him ever hurt you, or even look at you, again" I said. Katie started crying again and said, "But, in my dream he killed

you guys. I can't let him do that." She buried her head in my chest again, just crying. My heart broke again. "Katie, he won't kill us" I told her. "But, how do you

know that?" Katie asked me. I honestly did not know what this man was capable of, but no way was he coming back in our life. Even if he did, he could hurt me as

much as he wanted, but he's not touching Katie. "The cops will get him soon. He won't come back, he knows not to. Even if he did, there are more of us than of him"

I said. Katie looked up at me and said, "Do you promise he won't come back?" She had so much fear and pain in her eyes. I felt so horrible. Nothing is worse than

seeing your baby sister like this. "I promise" I said. I just hugged her until she fell back asleep. I had no idea if he would come back or not, but if he did, I would kill

him before anything.

_**This chapter is not that good, I'm sorry. I promise to update more often and this story will start getting more interesting once this "Dylan" returns ;) **_


	9. Taken

_**New chapter! I'm back to updating every day, again! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I own NOTHING.**_

_**Dylan's POV:**_

Everything has worked out perfectly. I deleted my account on Facebook and all evidence of me has been erased. The cops will never find me. I was hiding out in an

abandoned house that is not too far from the Palm woods. It was now almost midnight, and I needed to finish what I started. I pulled out a laptop, one that I stole. If

I used my own, then the cops might still be able to track it down. They will never suspect me with this. I created a new account with a new name. Once I did that, I

looked up Katie. When I got to her page, I got so angry. She had her wall set to private. I'll just have to hurt her even more than I was planning on. At least I could

still see her friends list. As I was searching through her friends, I saw somebody named Kendall. He could have information that I need. I remember Katie screaming

his name on the phone, and they have the same last name. I clicked his name, and his account was not set to private. I could see everything. I looked on his wall

and noticed that he had a conversation with someone named Jo on his wall. I skimmed through the conversation until I got what I wanted. Jo was asking how Katie

was and that maybe she could hang with them tomorrow. Kendall wrote that it would be a good idea, except in the morning he would have to go grocery shopping

with Katie and the guys. This is perfect. Tomorrow morning, I know where I'll be. The grocery store. "Katie, you should have never told anybody about us. You just

broke us apart. You are going to pay" I said to myself. I could not wait until I saw her innocent face again. I could have her all to myself. Tomorrow once I get Katie,

everything will be perfect.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was woken up the next morning by my older brother. "Katie, wake up" Kendall said, gently shaking me. I rolled over, not feeling like getting up at all. "Baby sister,

wake up. We have to go Grocery shopping and then Jo wants to visit you later" Kendall said. Jo wanted to visit me? She should hate me, I completely ignored

everything that she told me. I slowly sat up, rubbed my tired eyes, and looked at Kendall. "Is she mad at me?" I asked, scared to know the answer. "She would never

be mad at you" Kendall said, smiling at me. "But, she told me to not meet Dylan and I ignored her. She helped me and I was so mean to her" I said, tears forming in

my eyes. Kendall pulled me in for a hug. "Don't cry, please. It's okay. She's not mad. Please, try and forget Dylan. He is never coming back in your life. I know he

hurt you, but he will never do it again. Everything is fine. No crying" he said. I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. "I'm not crying, see" I said. He smiled

back and said, "Go get ready. We are leaving for the grocery store soon." I left for my room and got ready.

About thirty minutes later we were all sitting in the car heading to the grocery store. I was scared, even though I would not admit it to anybody. It's only been one

day since Dylan, and I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He was still out there, and I knew he would get me. "Katie, are you okay?" Carlos

asked, sitting next to me. I did not want them to worry so I shook my head and said, "I'm fine." Kendall gently put his arm around me. "Baby sister, you don't have

to lie. What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed, knowing they could see right through my lies. I had to tell them how I felt. "Fine, I'm scared" I admitted. "Katie, you don't

need to be afraid of anything" James said. "But, Dylan is still out there. I know the cops said he was gone, but I have a feeling he's still here. He is going to get me

sooner or later" I said. "He might still be out there, but we won't let anything happen to you. You don't need to worry" Logan said. I believed that they would do

anything to keep me safe, but Dylan is capable of so much. I did not reply, I just wanted Dylan to get caught by the cops. "Baby sister, Dylan is never getting near

you again. We will always be with you, and Dylan would be stupid to ever even look at you again" Kendall said, hugging me. I only nodded into his chest.

Before I knew it we were at the grocery store. "I am getting corn dogs" Carlos yelled, before running away from us. I laughed at him, that cheered me up a little bit.

But I still had a bad feeling about something. "I'm going to go find the laundry detergent. Katie, want to come with me?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head and

followed him. Every time we passed a person, I held on to Kendall's hand tighter. "Don't worry, Dylan's not here" Kendall said. We finally got to the isle and I was

relived because we were the only two people in that isle. "I don't think they have the brand we usually use. Do you want to check the next isle real fast to see if it's in

that one?" Kendall asked. I just looked at the floor for a few seconds. I did not want to go by myself, but I did not want to keep acting scared and being weak. Plus,

all of the guys are here and they will not let anything happen. "Okay" I said, before walking into the next isle. I was happy to see nobody in this isle and the brand of

laundry detergent that we needed. I quickly picked it up, but turned around to face some guy. He was dressed in all black and his face was covered. I tried walking

past him, but he kept getting in my way. I was about to scream for the guys, but the man put his hand over my mouth. He pulled off the thing covering his face, and

it was Dylan. He pulled out a gun and put it to my head. "You stay quiet or I'll kill you" he whispered. I was so scared. The guys promised this would not happen. This

is not fair.

Next thing I knew, Dylan put a mask over my face and dragged me outside. Surely one of the guys would see us and suspect something was wrong, if not one of the

guys somebody else. I was thrown into a car, and then Dylan got in on the drivers side. He pulled my mask off and put the gun to my head again. "You listen to

everything I say, and you won't die" he said. I nodded. He put the gun down and started speeding off. I needed to get help. I knew that even if I listened to

everything that Dylan said, he'd kill me. "Why are you doing this?" I quietly asked. Dylan gave me a really evil look and said, "Because, I love you and you tried

breaking us apart." I felt like throwing up. He can't love me. He is so gross. I just want my brothers. I knew that I needed to somehow let them know where I was. "I

don't love you" I whispered. I knew I should just shut up, because who knew if that comment would make him shoot me. He was going to shoot me no matter what,

so why drag this whole thing out? I'd rather him shoot me right now than have to go through what happened at the hotel again. I knew I could not give up though. I

needed to get ahold of the guys and the cops, then this whole thing could be over. He stepped on the breaks really fast, making us stop short. He grabbed my neck

and pulled me towards him. I was struggling to breath. "You do love me. Never say that again" he screamed, then pushed me back into my seat. He pushed me hard

enough for me to hit my head on the door. I was sitting in the passenger seat, right next to him. I felt like crying so bad, but I could not show weakness. He would

only hurt me worse.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Dylan said, "We are made for each other. I'll show you." What did he mean by that? I was so scared and I had a bad feeling

about this. I did not want to die, but I did not want to live if I had to go through with Dylan doing anything bad to me. "You're crazy" I whispered. Dylan hit me

across the face and yelled, "Shut up or I'll shoot you. You need to just listen to what I say" He pulled the gun back out and kept it in his hand while driving, showing

me to not say anything else to upset him. I kept my eyes on the gun, too scared to do anything else. I was shaking from being scared, and I felt tears streaming

down my face. I needed to hear my big brother's voice one more time before I died. It was then that I felt vibrating from my pocket. I had my phone with me. I

forgot about that. I knew it was probably the guys calling me. I wanted to answer so bad, but I could not because Dylan would see and shoot me. I could not do

anything stupid because he could also kill the guys. I would never let that happen. I cried even harder realizing that I'd probably never hear the guys voices again.

"Don't cry, Katie" Dylan said. His voice made me sick to my stomach. I just hoped that the guys knew Dylan had me and that I did not run away or something. They

need to get me.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I knew something was wrong when Katie had not returned after two minutes. I mean, she only went over one isle and she only had to get laundry detergent. I tried

telling myself nothing was wrong, as I quickly walked over to the isle that Katie went to. I felt my heart pounding so fast when I realized she was not there. Maybe

she was with one of the other guys. I was too scared that something happened to her, but I had to remain calm. I could not skip to conclusions. She was probably

safe with the guys. I dropped the stuff that was in my hands, and ran to try and find the guys. The first one I saw was Carlos, who had about ten boxes of corn dogs

in his hands. "Hey dude" he said, excited about the corn dogs. "Is Katie with you?" I questioned. Carlos gave me a confused look and shook his head no. "Why,

what's going on?" he questioned. "Where are Logan and James. We need to see if Katie is with them" I said, before running off. "Kendall, what's happening?" Carlos

screamed, running right behind me. Before I had the chance to answer, I found Logan and James. "Guys, please tell me Katie is with you" I screamed. They looked at

me and James said, "She went with you, remember?" This can't be happening. "No, no, no. This is not happening" I screamed. "What's wrong? Where's Katie?" Logan

asked. "I sent her to the isle right next to me to get the laundry detergent, and now she's missing. Someone took her" I said, starting to cry. "Are you sure, maybe

she is somewhere else in this store?" Carlos said. I highly doubted that, it was not like Katie to just go somewhere without telling someone. Plus, she was too scared

to be by herself. "Yeah, let's look throughout the whole store before anything" Logan said. I nodded. I hoped she was in here.

We were done searching this whole store and Katie was nowhere to be seen. "No" I screamed, knocking stuff off the shelves. This was all my fault. "Don't worry. She

will be fine" James said. "This is all my fault. I knew she was scared but I still sent her alone to a different isle. It's Dylan, he has her" I cried. I'm officially the worst

big brother ever. "It's not your fault. The cops convinced us that Dylan left this state. You had no idea this would happen" Logan said. "But, Dylan has her and he's

going to hurt her. I can't let him hurt my baby sister again" I cried. "Don't worry. We will find her" Carlos said, tears in his own eyes. "Yeah, just stay calm. Come on,

we will drive around and look for her. James you call the cops and Kendall you try calling Katie" Logan said. We ran as fast as we could to the car and drove off.

I quickly dialed Katie, but she did not answer. I kept trying to call her, but she was not answering me. "She's not answering. What if she's really hurt, or dead" I said,

not being able to say the word dead without breaking down again. "Don't say that" Carlos cried. "She's fine. She probably does not want Dylan to know she has her

phone though. Katie's smart, she'll contact us eventually" Logan said. He was really helping me stay calm.

"You are so stupid" James yelled before throwing his phone on the floor. This made me less calm and I started getting a nervous feeling again. "What?" Carlos asked.

"They are so stupid. They can't do anything about it yet because we have no evidence that she was kidnapped, and we have to wait twenty four hours before we file a

report for a missing person" James screamed. How could the cops do this? My baby sister was in danger, and they were doing nothing about it. I started crying again.

"We can do this on our own" Logan said. I had no idea if we could though. "But, they could be anywhere by now" I said. "We will check everywhere then. We won't

stop until Katie is safe with us" Logan said. I needed to see my baby sister. Why is this happening to her?

_**Katie's POV:**_

I felt so much more scared when my phone stopped vibrating for a while. I felt so much safer knowing one of the guys were trying to get ahold of me. But, does this

mean they just gave up? They would not do that. They promised. I was so lost in my thoughts until Dylan started talking to me. "We're running out of gas" he said.

This could be a good thing. Maybe it was my chance to get away. "I don't want any funny business, got it. If you do, someone might get hurt" Dylan said, while

pulling into a gas station. I did not really care about his threat right now. He could not hurt the guys, because they were nowhere near here. Dylan showed me the

gun one more time, before stuffing it in his jacket pocket. He got out of the car and started filling up his car with gas. I watched Dylan until I noticed that he was not

paying attention to me. I looked out my window and saw a worker. He was so close to me, he could save me. I quickly breathed on the window and wrote "Help" on

it. I waved at the man, and he looked at me. I pointed to what I wrote and he gave me a confused look. I quickly wrote, "Kidnapped" next to help. The man just

walked away, and I felt so helpless. Dylan was still not watching me, so I got my phone out. Making sure to keep it down low, so if Dylan looked in, he would not see

it. I was so scared that he would catch me, that I just clicked the person who I first saw on my phone. I did not even know who I was calling, I just hoped it was

Kendall or one of the guys.

It only rang once when someone answered. "Katie?" the person said. I sighed in relief. It was Logan. "Please help. Dylan took me and he has a gun" I quickly cried

into the phone. "Katie, calm down. We will save you, just tell me where you are at" Logan said. I knew he was trying to seem calm, but I heard the fear in his voice.

"He is at some gas station. He left me in the car. Please, please help me" I cried. "Shh, Katie. What gas station are you at?" Logan asked. I could hear the other guys

screaming in the background. "Let me talk to my baby sister" I heard Kendall yelling. I looked around and finally saw the sign for the gas station. "It's called Tony's

gas and it's by a highway" I screamed. "Katie, don't worry we are on our way" Logan said. I was going to reply, but I heard a gun shot. "Katie" Logan yelled. I turned

around and saw that Dylan shot the worker who I asked for help. I was shaking so much and I was so scared. I was next. "He shot the worker. He's going to shoot

me. I don't want to die, I don't want to die" I screamed. "Katie, you're not going to die. Stay calm. He won't hurt you" Logan said. "He's going to shoot me" I cried.

Suddenly the car door opened, and Dylan looked at me angrily. "You ruin everything. I told you someone would get hurt. It's all your fault" he screamed, then he

punched me in the face. "Stop. Don't hurt me" I screamed. "Katie, what's happening?" Logan screamed. I knew he was crying. I also heard the other guys screaming.

"Please save me" I screamed. Dylan grabbed my phone from me and put it on speaker. "You will never see Katie again" Dylan screamed. I have never seen him this

angry before, and I was so scared. "If you hurt her, I swear that I'll kill you" Logan screamed. I was crying so hard. "We'll see" Dylan said, before throwing my phone

out the window and driving off.

This was it. He was going to shoot me, and I'd never get to see my brothers again.

_**So, this is kind of a long chapter. Sorry if it's too long. I had to make it up for not updating for a few days. I know this chapter is bad. I kept getting writers block, and I kept getting distracted while writing it. I promise to update as soon as I can, and I promise the next chapter will be so much better. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. You can also leave a suggestion on what you want to happen in this story. Well, I'll update soon. Review :)**_


	10. Broken promises

_**I'm so sorry that I have not updated that often. I just had writer's block, and I was kind of busy. But, I'm back. I don't have writer's block anymore, I know what I want to happen in this story now, and I won't be busy for a while. So, I'm back to updating fast. I promise :) Well, thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I own NOTHING. Enjoy!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was so scared for my life. I was so shocked that Dylan has not shot me yet. I was still shocked that he shot that innocent man at the gas station. I knew it was my

own fault. I should have not even bothered asking for help, and because I did, an innocent man was dead. I did not notice that I was sobbing until Dylan yelled at

me. "Shut up. I'm done playing nice to you. I've tried so many times, and you just took it for granted. From now on, I am no longer going to be nice to you" he

yelled, then after placing his gun in his pocket, he punched my arm. When was he ever nice to me? I wanted to yell at him and fight back so bad, but I knew I

needed to keep my mouth shut. If I did anything else, he would shoot me. I would do anything to just see the guys one last time. I hoped they would know where to

find me. Honestly, I had no idea where we were even going. "Where are you taking me?" I quietly asked, not looking up from the ground. That was a huge mistake, it

got Dylan madder than he was before. "Do not question anything that I say or do, understand?" he yelled. I quickly shook my head yes, still looking at the floor so he

could not see the fear and tears in my eyes. "Answer me with words, and look at me when you do it" Dylan quietly said, so much anger in his voice. I was so scared

of him hitting me again, so I looked into his eyes. He looked like he was enjoying this, it made me so sick. "Yes, I understand" I whispered. Dylan just smiled at me,

then turned back to look at the road. Why is the happening to me? The guys promised that Dylan would not get me again, but he did. I knew it was not their fault,

because they had no idea Dylan would be at the grocery store, but I still could not help but to feel betrayed about their broken promise. I tried so hard to keep my

tears from falling. I looked up in time to see Dylan driving into some woods. I was about to ask him why we were here, but I stopped myself. Before I knew it, Dylan

parked, got out of the car and slammed his door. When his door slammed, it made me flinch. I watched as he walked to my side of the car and opened my door. "Get

out now, and don't try anything stupid. Nobody will be able to hear you anyway" Dylan said. I took off my seat belt, my hands shaking in fear. Was he going to kill

me in these woods? "We don't have all day, stupid kid" Dylan yelled, before roughly grabbing my wrist and dragging me along with him. He walked me over to the

biggest tree that was in our sight, and he let go of my wrist and turned his back on me. I had no clue what he was doing, but I had an idea. It was a big risk though,

because if he saw me I was so dead. I looked at him, to make sure he was not watching me. He was too busy digging a hole in the ground. Was he going to burry me

alive in it? I slowly walked over to the big tree, and picked up a pointy rock. I started carving something that would help me on to the tree branch. I wrote, "Katie

Knight was here." Dylan started talking to me, and I quickly hid the rock behind my back and stood in front of my writing. "I am going to burry my phone in the hole,

and then I am taking you to my old childhood house" Dylan informed me, staring at me. I knew better than to question him, but I needed the information for help. It

was my only chance for help. "Where is your childhood house?" I asked. I was surprised when Dylan actually answered me, and he was smiling while telling me. "It's

a huge house in the next city over. It's at 1432 Rose street. We are going to be together forever and you will be good" Dylan said. I forced a small smile, so that I did

not seem suspicious. Dylan turned back around and threw his phone in the hole and then started covering it up. I quickly started carving again and wrote, "Help me

at 1432 Rose Street in the next City from here." I could only hope that somebody would see this and send help for me. I tossed the rock aside and walked back over

to Dylan, just in time for him do get done burying his phone. He grabbed my wrist tightly again and we walked back towards the car. I held my breath in fear as we

passed the tree I wrote on, but was relived when he did not notice it. I hoped I would be safe in my own house by the end of tonight.

_**Logan's POV:**_

I was going to kill this man. The last thing he said made my blood run cold. What if we can't find Katie and what if he kills her? I could not think like that, I needed to

stay positive. Especially for the guys. "Katie?!" I screamed into the phone. But, all I heard was a loud noise, like the phone got thrown. Then the line went dead.

"Great" I screamed. "Why didn't you let me talk to her?" Kendall screamed at me, looking beyond angry. "I needed to find out where she was" I calmly said. As

scared as I was, I would not let it show. "Is she okay?" Carlos asked, tears falling from his eyes. I did not want to tell the guys that this man threatened to hurt and

even kill Katie. "We just need to hurry up and find her" I said, avoiding telling them. "Is she hurt?" Kendall asked. "I'm not sure" I answered. I remember hearing

gunshots when I was on the phone with Katie. That man hurt somebody innocent, and he has Katie. He could shoot her. "I heard gunshots, and they were from

Dylan" I quickly said. It was only right that I told them. They had the right to know what was going on with their little sister. "I'll murder him! He better not hurt Katie

or I swear I'll hurt him so much worse" James screamed. "Is he going to shoot Katie?" Carlos asked, in a small voice. I did not know how to answer that question. "I

hate him" Kendall yelled, then punched the window. "You need to stay calm" I told him. He just gave me an angry look and yelled, "My baby sister is with some

psycho guy who has a gun. A GUN! How can I possibly be calm?!" "The cops need to help. He has a gun, that should be enough evidence for the cop" Carlos said.

"James, call the cops again and tell them to meet us at Tony's gas station" I told him. I noticed that Kendall was still angry and about to punch something else, and I

did not blame him. But, I still needed him to be calm for this. The calmer we are, the sooner we will find Katie. "Kendall, I know that this is the scariest thing ever.

But, please stay calm for Katie. She needs us to be calm so we can save her" I said. "Yeah, and we will get her before that stupid man hurts her" Carlos said. Kendall

nodded and said, "I'm trying, but this wouldn't have been happening if it wasn't for me. I let her go by herself to a different isle, knowing the cops never found him

yet." He started crying. I felt so bad for him. I couldn't help but feel that it was all of our faults, because we should have been more cautious. We did not keep her

safe, even though we promised. I was heart broken that we broke our promise and that she was in danger right now and so scared. "It's not your fault" James said,

hanging up his phone. "We can't sit here and blame ourselves. The only one at fault is this sick man" Carlos said. I could tell that they both blamed themselves also

and felt just as guilty. "We need to focus on getting Katie right now. Please stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault at all. We had no idea that Dylan would be there.

He was smart enough to sneak in the store and get Katie. But, we are so much smarter than him and we will save her" I said. I just needed everything to go back to

normal. This should not be happening to this family. Nobody said anything after I said that, and I just hoped they could all stay strong. Katie needed us to. "Are the

cops going to the gas station?" I asked James. He nodded his head yes. I sighed and the rest of the ride to the gas station was silent.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

My whole world was falling apart. I never could have imagined something like this happening to my baby sister. This crazy man has a gun, and he has Katie. He hurt

her before, and I know he will hurt her again. She was so lonely and terrified, and I was not there to comfort her. I could not stop any pain from happening to her,

and at this point, I could not even stop this man from shooting her. I did not even get to hear her voice one last time through the phone. My last memory of her was

when she was so scared at the grocery store, and I made her go alone to an isle. I was so frustrated with myself, but I knew I needed to remain calm. Before I knew

it, we parked at the gas station and cops were already there. We all ran out of the car and went over to the cops. I felt like I was going to throw up when I saw

someone covered in blankets going into an ambulance. I heard bits of the police officer's conversation and it made my heart stop. "Shot" "Dead" were the two main

words I heard the officer's say. "No! Katie can't die" I cried, running over to the body being put into the ambulance. The guys were right behind me, looking just as

scared as me. If Katie was dead, I would have no reason to live. She means so much to me and she is my world. If she dies, I would kill myself. "Help her! She can't

be dead" I cried. The officer ran over and pulled me and the guys away. "What's going on, son?" the officer asked. I could not keep my eyes off of the ambulance

driving away and I could not even find my voice to answer him. "Did Katie die?" Carlos asked, sounding like a lost little kid. "Katie?" the officer questioned. "They just

took her body away in the ambulance. Please say she didn't die" I cried. "Boys, that was the owner of this gas station that was shot. We have no Katie here" the

officer said. I felt so relived, but still so confused and scared. "Logan, I thought you said that Katie was here?" James asked. "She did say she was here. That must

have been the man he shot when I heard the gunshot on the phone" Logan answered, crying. "Guys, look" Carlos yelled, running over to one of the gas pumps. We

ran after him to see what he was talking about. My heart dropped when I saw what it was. "Isn't that Katie's phone?" James asked. I shook my head yes and picked

it up. It was surprisingly not broken. Only the screen got some scratches on it. I couldn't help but cry, and then the other guys started crying. We had no clue where

Katie was, or if she was even alive, and now we could not even get in contact with her. Suddenly, more cops pulled up next to us. "You guys the ones who called

about the kidnapped girl?" one of them questioned. There were only two of them, but now we finally had the cops helping us. I had hope that we would find my baby

sister alive. "Yes, but all we found was her phone" Carlos cried. "I hate this! How can we possibly find her now?" I yelled. "Wait, Katie texted this man before and the

messages are still there. Can't you guys trace his phone down and we can find her?" Logan asked, a smile forming on his face. He was so smart. This was going to

work. Before the officers answered, I opened up the messages and gave the phone to them. "We will bring this into our car and trace it down right now. Wait right

here, it should not take that long" one officer said, and they both walked away. "Logan, thank you so much. This is going to save her" I said, so much happiness in

my voice. All of us were smiling, knowing we would have our baby sister back. We did not even have to say anything, we just felt so happy and relived.

The cops walked back over to us, smiling. "We know where they are. The woods. Get in your car and follow us there" one officer said. We all quickly got back into the

car and Logan drove faster than he ever drove before. "I can't wait to see Katie again, I missed her so much" Carlos said, smiling. "Me too" James said. I was smiling

too, but that quickly faded. The cops said they were at the woods. That does not seem right. Who knows what he is doing to her in the woods? I remember Katie

telling us that Dylan planned on showing his love to her, what if he did that in the woods? I felt so much anger. He better not do that to her, I would kill him in the

worst way possible. I had to stop thinking like that though, we were so close to getting my baby sister.

We got to the woods within ten minutes, and when we parked we got out and followed the cops. "That's weird, it says his phone is in this exact spot" one officer said.

"Where's Katie and the man?" Carlos asked, tears in his eyes again. "There is a shovel right there" I pointed out. It looked like the ground was dug up right where the

cops said his phone should be. "He better not have hurt Katie with that shovel" James screamed, before walking over to a big tree and kicking it. The cops started

digging up a hole where they thought his phone was, and me and the guys ran over to James. I felt like kicking a tree too, wishing it was Dylan's stupid face. "Calm

down, I'm sure he did not hurt her" Logan said, looking unsure of himself. "We found his phone, and there is no sign of him or the girl" the cops screamed. These

cops were not doing that good of a job with helping us so far. I felt like the worst person in this whole entire world. I could not even find my own baby sister. "Wait,

guys look on the tree branch" Carlos said. I could hear in his voice that he found something that would help us. "Katie Knight was here. Help me at 1432 Rose

Street." I read out loud. Me and the guys shared a look of hope, and we called the cops over. They read it and then looked at us, a weird look in their eyes. "We can

go save Katie now, we finally know where she is" Carlos said, in a very hyper and excited voice. I smiled at that, and because I knew where Katie was. "Boys, this is

most likely a trap. This man is obviously very tricky and he probably made her write a random address here so we would waste more time looking for her in a place

she's not at" one cop said. They angered me so much. "But, what if it's not a trap" James screamed. "We need to go and find her. She could really be there" I

screamed. "Look, we can't just do that. It's obviously a trap. We need to investigate his phone first, before anything. We might be able to find more evidence on this

phone and we could find where she really is" the officer said. "With or without you, we are going. I know that Katie is there for real" Logan said, already walking

towards our car. "We don't advise you boys to go. It could be dangerous" the cops said. "Look, I don't care. My baby sister is in danger and we are saving her" I said,

following Logan. "Alright, we can't stop you. We are taking his phone to the station to investigate it, and right when we get there we are sending backup cops to that

address as soon as possible" they said.

"I can't believe the cops won't go to the address" I yelled, slamming the car door. "I know, we know where Katie is and they won't help us" Logan said. "Guys, what if

it really is a trap?" Carlos asked, looking like a lost puppy. "Don't worry, she will be there. I just know it" James said. "And, the cops did say they are sending backup

as soon as possible. They will probably get there before us and Katie will be safe and sound" Logan said. We quickly drove to the address that was written on the tree

branch. I hoped that Katie would be there. I also hoped I would see Dylan, so that way I can get my revenge on him. I was already planning it in my head.

_**Katie's POV:**_

Dylan parked in front of a huge, abandoned looking house. He grabbed my wrist, dragging me through the house. I felt so scared and I just wanted my big brother

right now. Next, Dylan shoved my into a small, dark room. I fell into a wall and hit my back and head so hard. I wanted to cry out in pain, but I knew he would only

hurt me worse. I could not see anything, and I feared that he was going to take out his gun and shoot me. I closed my eyes so tight, waiting to feel some kind of

pain. "I am locking you in here while I run to the store and get more bullets for my gun. There is no way for you to get out, and I will find out if you try. I advise you

to not even think about moving a muscle. If you try anything, I'll kill you with every single bullet that I have" Dylan said, in such a serious voice. It sent shivers down

my spine, and I was frozen in fear. I listened as he closed the front door and drove his car away. I had no idea how far this store was, but I was in danger. He was

getting bullets for his gun, and I knew that when he got home after he did what he wanted to me, he would shoot me. I knew I was probably not going to be able to

escape, and I remembered his threat, but I was not going down without a fight. I had to at least try. I stood up, trying not to make any noise. I knew that I heard his

car drove off, but I still was scared that he was here and he would come walking into this room any second. I walked over to the door, and tried opening it. It was

locked. I kicked it as hard as I could, but it would not break. I felt really weak from him hurting me, and I wanted to slide down the door and cry my hear out. Before

I started crying, I noticed a window that was hid behind a dark curtain. I walked over to it and moved the curtain out of the way. It was a view to the back yard. I

tried opening it, but it was stuck shut. I would not give up. It was my only hope.

_**James' POV:**_

We finally arrived at a huge house. It was so spooky looking, a place that seriously did look like this man would be at. "Are you sure this is the right address, it looks

abandoned" Carlos asked. "What if the cops were right, and this is a trap?" Kendall asked, before kicking the car. "We need to at least try and look for her in it" I

said, before running towards it. I stopped before walking inside and the guys caught up to me. "Alright, we should split up. It gives us a higher chance to find Katie if

she's here" Logan said. We all nodded in agreement. "And, we will not leave until everyone of us is out of this house safe, especially Katie" I said. "Stay safe" Kendall

said, before running inside. Logan and Carlos went in after him, and I thought it would be good if I checked the back yard for her.

I ran there as quickly as possible and I started looking around. My heart broke when I could not find her. I was going to walk inside through the back door, until I

heard knocking coming from upstairs. I looked up there, and I had to look twice. It was so dark in one of the windows that I was not sure if I was really seeing what I

thought I saw. It was Katie, knocking on the window. I felt so happy when I saw her. I needed to save her. I noticed how the window was not that far up, and I could

easily climb on the shed to get up there. It would also be less dangerous than walking through the house if that man was in there. I mouthed, "I'm coming" to Katie,

not sure if she understood me. But, I quickly climbed up to the window as fast as I could. When I got in front of the window, I felt so happy but so angry. Katie had

blood running down her head, and I could see bruises all over her. I felt like killing this stupid man, killing someone. Nobody hurts Katie. I needed to remain calm, at

least until we had Katie saved. I tried opening the window, but it was stuck. I felt so scared, I was this close and I was getting her. I looked around, trying to think of

how to get through this. I saw a huge rock on top of the shed that I was on and I grabbed it. I motioned for Katie to get as far away from the window as possible,

and when she did I threw the rock into the window as hard as I could. It got some anger out of me. I quickly climbed in the window, not caring if any broken glass

hurt me at the moment. I needed to be sure Katie was safe, and I had to get her out of here.

I ran over to Katie, no really able to see her because it was dark in here. The only light was the little sunlight coming through the window. I hugged Katie close to me

and she cried into my chest. I ripped part of my jacket off and started wiping the blood on her head with it. "Shh, it's okay. We are here now. You are safe. You won't

get hurt anymore. I got you. It's fine" I whispered, rubbing calming circles on her back.

_**Long chapter, making up for not updating. I promise that I will update with the next chapter tomorrow. I won't go to bed tonight until I have it written. Also, this story will probably only have like two or three more chapters left. But, I know that when this is finished I am writing a new story. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. I'll update tomorrow, for sure. Wooo!**_


	11. Gunshots

_**This is the second last chapter! Wooo! Well, thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I own NOTHING. **_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

My heart was racing, and I was so scared. I really hoped that Katie was in this house and that it was not a joke. I just need to see her face again. "Kendall" I heard

Logan yelling, and I turned and saw him and Carlos running towards me. My heart dropped when they did not have Katie with them. "Did you find Katie?" Carlos

asked, a little bit of hope in his voice. I sadly shook my head no and tears started forming in my eyes. "Where's James?" Logan asked. Before anybody could answer

we heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. Without thinking of anything, all three of us ran as fast as we could up the stairs and to there the noise was coming

from. "Who's in there?" I yelled, fearing about who was making the noise. "Big brother?" a small voice yelled. It was Katie. We finally found her, I was too happy

about that. "Baby sister, it's me. You're safe now" I yelled back, so much happiness in my voice. I looked at Carlos and Logan and they both had huge smiles on their

face too. "The door is locked, open it" James said through the door. I was shocked when I heard him in there. I watched as Logan unlocked the door and opened it

quickly. Katie came running out, and ran straight in to my arms. This was the happiest day of my life. I finally had my baby sister back, and she was alive. I pulled

her away from the hug, because we needed to get out of this house. Carlos pulled her in for a hug, and I felt my heart break when I actually seen her. She was

injured, and I was not there to stop it from happening. When she was born, I swore to never let anything or anybody hurt her, but I failed. She had a huge handprint

on her wrist, like the man grabbed her. She also had so many other bruises and cuts. "Guys, we need to get out of here" James said, breaking us all out of our

thoughts. Before any of us could move, Katie's small, scared voice spoke. "He is going to come back soon. He is going to kill me" she cried. My heart broke again.

"Baby sister, don't worry. All we have to do is go down the stairs and we are free. He can't hurt you anymore" I said, putting my arm around her. We quickly ran

down the stairs and we were so close to getting out of the front door. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid?" a deep voice said, followed by the front door

slamming shut. I noticed that voice as the man that took Katie, it's Dylan. I can't believe we were so close to escaping, and he ruins it. I will not let Katie get hurt by

this man again. He can hurt me all he wants, but he better not hurt the guys or especially Katie. I felt Katie move closer to me and heard her cry. "I told you what

would happen didn't I? We love each other, and you keep messing everything up. You are so stupid" the man yelled, louder than I ever heard anybody yell before. I

gently pushed Katie behind me, and I was blocking her from this man. "Don't get any closer to her" James yelled, stepping closer to the man. "Katie, I loved you.

Now, you are going to die. It's not fair how you can do all this to me, without me hurting you back. I'm going to kill you" the man yelled, somehow making his way

past me and James and getting to Katie. He grabbed her around the neck, and was about to hit her. Something inside of me snapped. I went crazy. Nobody hurts my

baby sister, ever. I yelled, "Don't touch her!" and ran over to him and punched him in the face. He dropped Katie, and gave me an evil look. "The more you hurt me,

the more I hurt Katie" he said. "You are never touching her again" James yelled, running over to the man and knocking him to the floor. Next thing I knew, James

and Carlos were attacking this man. I needed my revenge on him too. I looked over to my baby sister, and I saw Logan hugging her and whispering comforting words

to her. "Logan, get Katie out of here" I yelled. Logan nodded and picked Katie up, running to the front door. I joined in on attacking this man, he deserved it. I was

hitting him ten times harder than he ever did to Katie.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was too scared to say or do anything. Why did Dylan have to come back when we were so close to getting away. I felt Logan carry me as he ran towards the front

door, and I heard police sirens coming from outside. I was finally safe, no way was Dylan getting free from the guys. I just did not want to leave them alone in the

house with Dylan. I would not be able to live if any of them got hurt. They had no idea what Dylan was capable of and how strong he really was. We were right at the

front door when we heard a gunshot. My heart stopped, one of the guys were shot. He was going to shoot every single one of us and it's all my fault. I started crying,

and I buried my face in Logan's chest. I did not want to see which one was shot. I was surprised when I heard all three of them yelling, and I looked up and saw that

none of them were shot. Dylan was staring right at me, gun in his hand. "Put the girl down, or I'll shoot every one of you right now" he said in a low, dangerous

voice. "No" Logan said, holding me tighter than before. Dylan lifted up his gun, but before he shot anybody I started struggling to be put down. "Put me down, I don't

want you guys to get hurt" I said, tears forming in my eyes. I would not let them fall, I was going to be brave and strong. Logan put me down, but he made sure that

I was close to him. The rest of the guys came running over to us. "Just let us go" Carlos said. "At least let Katie go" Kendall cried. Before anything else was done,

Dylan made his way over to us and he grabbed me.

"Katie" Kendall screamed, running over to me. I was scared when he stopped running, why was he not trying to save me? I was confused when I noticed all of the

guys stop and just stair back and forth from me, and Dylan. I looked at Dylan, and he was holding a gun to my head. I did not even cry. Maybe this would just end

everything. As long as I knew the guys got out safe, I don't care what happens to me. "Don't do anything stupid" Dylan said to the guys. Suddenly, there was loud

knocking on the door, and it scared me thinking it was a gunshot. "This is the police, open the door right now or we will break it down" someone yelled from outside

the door. "Just let Katie go, the cops are here" Logan said. "It's over" James added. Dylan would not put the gun down, and still had it aimed right to my head. "No,

it's not over. Katie has to die. If she does not want me, than nobody can have her, ever" Dylan said, pulling me closer to him. I needed to stall him, so that way the

cops could break the door down and stop him before he shot me. "Dylan, you don't have to do this. I do love you. If you put the gun away and let my brothers go, I

promise that I will go with you wherever you want to go and I will do whatever you say. Just put the gun down" I whispered. Everybody was quiet for a minute, the

guys not wanting to say something that would anger Dylan. The only noise was all of the cops outside, trying to convince Dylan to open the door.

I was so relived when Dylan actually loosened his death grip on me, and lowered the gun. The guys looked relived also, and Kendall walked closer to me. He was

about to grab me, but Dylan pulled me closer to him again. "No, you are a liar Katie. You don't love me. It's too late" he yelled. I heard all of the guys yelling at Dylan

to stop, and the next thing I knew was that I felt a sharp pain in my head and I heard a loud gunshot. I fell to the floor, feeling Kendall at my side in an instant.

My vision was going blurry, but I noticed Dylan running towards the front door and the police finally breaking it down. Kendall was holding on to me, crying. Then

everything went black.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

My world came crashing down right when my baby sister got shot in front of my eyes. I rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital, whispering comforting words

to her even though she was not conscious. I could not stop my tears, at all. Everything was a blur, and before I knew it I was at the waiting room in the hospital with

the guys. They were all crying almost as much as me. "Don't worry, Katie's a strong girl. She's going to be fine" Logan said, forcing a small smile on his face. I only

nodded. I knew Katie was strong. I really wished that I would have killed that stupid man back at the house, but he was too strong. It was good to know he was

finally locked up, though. I just wished that I could hurt him the same way he hurt Katie. "It's not fair" I cried. I covered my face with my hands. "I know, how could

this happen to Katie?" Carlos cried. I wish these doctors would hurry up with news on my baby sister. "I will go find this man in jail and shoot him a hundred times"

James yelled. I was so lucky to have these guys. They all thought of Katie as their little sister, and I knew that they would do anything for her too. "Katie Knight?" a

female doctor called. We all quickly stood up, and I reached her first. "We are her brothers" I said. "Is Katie alright?" Carlos asked. The doctor had a look in her eyes,

and I felt something stabbing my heart. "I am sorry to say this, but she lost so much blood. She is in a coma right now, and there is a high chance that she might

never wake up" the doctor said, giving us all sympathetic looks. My life was over. This is not happening, my baby sister was fine. "No" I said, falling to the floor

crying. "There is a machine keeping her breathing right now, and if she does not wake up within the next week, we have to pull the plug. I'm so sorry" the doctor

said, walking away. The guys were crying just as much as me, but I knew that they thought the had to be strong for me. If Katie does not wake up, I would not be

able to live. Why was I such a horrible older brother?

_**So, this is kind of a short chapter. But, I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story, and I promise to make it the best chapter ever. Will Katie wake up, or not? I promise to update really soon! I can't wait for the next chapter! Please review!**_


	12. Hear you me

_**Last chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I really appreciate all of the reviews, so much. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter! This chapter is inspired by the song, "Hear you me" by Jimmy Eat World. The words in italics are the lyrics to the song. I own NOTHING.**_

_"There's no one in town I know, you gave us some place to go. I never said thank you for that, thought I might get one more chance."_

**_Kendall's POV:_**

The doctors were only giving Katie one week to wake up. It's only been two days, and they have been the worst days of my life. Katie was the one person that made everything be perfect. Whenever me and the guys needed help with something, she was the one helping us. She would drop everything that she was doing, just to help us. Now that she's not around, nothing seems right. There is nobody here to help me with my problems, nobody to help me stay calm and make everything seem better. Katie was the best baby sister that anybody could ask for, and I missed her more than anything. She was the most important person in my life, and I just need her to wake up. The doctors finally agreed on letting me see my baby sister today.

We went in one at a time, and I was the first one since I was her blood related older brother, and mom was not back yet because her flight kept getting delayed. At first, I was terrified to walk into her room. I did not want to see her, barely alive. I stood outside of her room for a good five minutes, before I finally got my legs moving. I needed to be brave. If Katie was brave enough to deal with getting kidnapped by that stupid man, I could do this.

My heart broke into a billion little pieces when I saw her. There was a huge machine hooked up to her, and it was the only thing keeping her breathing and alive right now. I immediately ran over to her side and grabbed her hand. She was always small for her age, but she looked smaller than I thought possible. She just looked so broken, and I could not stand that. "I'm so sorry, baby sister" I whispered, rubbing small circles on her hand. I would do anything to trade places with her. I would rather me die in the most painful way, than Katie ever having to get hurt. This should not have happened to her. "You need to wake up. I love you so much, and nothing has been the same since you've been gone" I whispered. My vision was getting so blurry because of how much I was crying.

"Baby sister, please wake up. Nobody will ever hurt you again, I promise. If you wake up, you will be safe forever. You can't leave me. You keep this family sane and together. That stupid man is in jail, and he will never hurt you again. I need you" I said, louder. "You are always there to help me and the guys with everything, and I couldn't even help you when you were in danger. I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you" I cried.

I jumped when I heard the door close, and I turned around and saw Logan. He slowly walked over to me and said, "It's not your fault that this happened." I shook my head, disagreeing with him. I knew he was only trying to make me feel better. "I should have protected her" I said. "But, you did. You tried your hardest. You tried to keep her from talking to Dylan, you tried to get her away from that man" Logan said.

"I didn't stop her from getting shot, though" I replied, crying even harder than before. "There was not much you could do. He had the gun pointed right to her head, and he would have shot her faster if any of us tried to grab her. This is nobody's fault but that mans. Don't blame yourself" Logan said. I just smiled at him. I was so lucky to have these guys. "I just wish that she would wake up" I whispered, still holding Katie's hand.

I watched as Logan walked to the other side of Katie, and held her other hand. "Katie, I know you are scared to wake up, but you don't have to be. You have the best big brother, and he needs you. We all need you. I know how much of a fighter you are. You are so brave and strong, and I know you will wake up. Please, try to do it before one week. This family needs you" he said, tears in his eyes. We just sat there talking to Katie for a while, until James and Carlos came in.

"Katie, you need to wake up. I don't know what I would do without you. You are like a little sister to me, and when you wake up, I promise to never let anything happen to you. Me and the guys will keep you safe. Without you, I will not have anybody to play pranks with. You are always there for me, and I need you. I love you so much" Carlos said. He took off his helmet and placed it on Katie's head. "This will keep you safe, and it will help you wake up" he said.

"Life has been so different without you being around. I miss you more than anything, and we need you. You are so special to me, and I love you. I promise you that I will go to the jail and kill this man. But first, you need to wake up. I know you will. I am not ever giving up on you. You are so important to this family, and none of us can lose you. This world can not afford to lose you. I love you, Katie" James said.

We all just sat around, hoping for a miracle to happen until visiting hours were over. I tried fighting with the doctor to let me stay the night, but they would not let me. I needed to be with my baby sister. I was not there for her when she was with that man, and I need to be there for her now. What if she wakes up and I'm not around? Stupid doctors.

_"What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud?"_

It's been four days since we got the news about Katie, and she only had three days to wake up or else the doctors would pull the plug.I have been spending as much time as possible at that hospital trying to get Katie to wake up. So has the guys. But, unfortunately Gustavo made us go back to work. I kept messing up while we were recording our new song, and even the guys were messing up. None of us were in the right mood to be working.

Even Gustavo understood how we felt, so he gave us a few more days off. The doctors have been telling me that I should go out there and try to live my life, but that's easy for them to say. It's not their baby sister in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. I knew that Katie would want me and the guys to go on with our lives, and get back to work. I just couldn't though. I knew she would not want us to be all sad over her and feeling bad for her. She hates feeling weak.

I had to do what I thought Katie would want, so the next day I called Gustavo, and me and the guys actually recorded our new song. Of coarse, none of us felt happy when we did it, and none of us even felt like doing it. When I first told the guys we needed to do it, they all complained about how we should be by Katie's side all day. I explained to them that Katie would want us to do this for our careers, and they sadly agreed. I knew Katie would be so proud of me.

I hoped that she would think that I was strong for doing it. Right when we recorded the song, we drove as fast as we could to the hospital.

"Baby sister, you need to wake up. I can't lose you. The doctors say you have three days, and I know you are hanging in there and will wake up. If I do lose you though, I will have to kill myself. I can't live without you. I love you too much to let you go. But, I know you would be proud of me today. Me and the guys recorded a new song. I did what you would want me to, so now you have to do me a favor. Wake up" I said. Still nothing though.

My baby sister was slipping away, and there was absolutely nothing that I could do about it.

_"And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big."_

So, tonight was the last night they would give Katie to wake up. If she did not wake up, they would pull the plug tomorrow. They finally agreed on letting one of us stay they night with her, since it could be her last night. They guys all agreed that it should be me. After they gave Katie the most saddest goodbyes I've ever heard and left with tears streaming down their faces, it was only me and my baby sister.

"Katie, it's time to wake up for real. I know the doctors have given up on you, but please know that me and they guys have not. We know you will wake up, you will. I will not let them pull that plug, never" I cried, tightly holding her hand. I stared at her small body, and remembered how I use to sing her to sleep all the time back in Minnesota when she had troubles sleeping or if she was scared. I would do anything, anything, to be able to sing to her again. Those memories mean so much to me, and Katie means the world to me.

I was honestly scared. More scared than when I found out Katie was kidnapped. She had less than twelve hours to wake up, and the doctors made it sound like she would not. Maybe if they would give her more than a week to wake up. I will do everything in my power to make sure Katie wakes up. Even if it meant stopping the doctors from pulling the plug.

I realized that this could possibly be the last night I share with Katie, and I wanted to make it valuable. I got myself comfortable in the hospital bed with her, and gently put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. I softly started singing to her, remembering how I use to do it all the time to calm her down. She has the biggest heart in this world, and if this is her last night, she deserves to feel safe. I knew that me singing to her at night made her feel more safe than anything.

I was crying so hard, but I refused to stop singing. Suddenly, I felt Katie squeeze herself close to me. I stopped singing and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, and she looked the same as before. My mind was playing tricks on me. I wanted her to wake up so bad, that I was probably imagining it. I sighed, and was about to start singing again, until I felt Katie squeeze me again. This time with a little more force. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Baby sister, it's me. It's safe to wake up. If you hear me, squeeze me again" I said. Immediately, Katie squeezed me again. I pressed the call button on her remote, so the doctor would come in here. "Katie, open your eyes, please" I said.

I was disappointed when she did not open her eyes. "What's wrong?" the doctor questioned, running into the room. "I think Katie's going to wake up. I was singing to her, and she like squeezed herself closer to me. I tried to get her to open her eyes, but she did not do that" I explained, worried that I was just going crazy. "Get her to squeeze you again" the doctor ordered. I nodded. "Katie, it's okay. If you can still hear me, squeeze me again" I said. It took her a few more seconds than before, but she did it again.

"It looks like she might actually wake up" the doctor smiled. "She just needs to open her eyes, and you seem to be the only person that can get her to do it" the doctor said. I would not let Katie down, I would get her to open her eyes. I had to.

"Katie, I know that you are afraid to wake up. You are afraid to get hurt again, you are afraid that Dylan is still out there. But, he is in jail and he is not getting out. I promise you that I will never let anything hurt you again. I am not letting you out of my sight, and I promise to keep you safe. This promise I am keeping. If anyone ever even tries to hurt you, they will get hurt a hundred times worse. Me and the guys and mom love you too much to let you die, so please wake up" I said.

I started crying when she did not open her eyes, she did not even squeeze me again. The doctor gave me the saddest look ever and said, "I'm so sorry. She does not want to wake up, but please keep trying all night" before walking out. Why would the doctor just give up like that? I needed my baby sister to be awake with me right now. She is the only person in this world that I can tell anything to, and she would never judge me.

I pulled her closer to me, and started singing again. I was crying too hard, so I could not even finish the song. I was lost in my thoughts and fears, until a small voice broke me out of them. "Big brother, don't cry" the smallest voice said. I really hoped I was not imagining it. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head towards Katie.

I could not even begin to explain the happiness I felt when I saw her big brown eyes looking up at me. It was the happiest day of my life. I pulled her as close as I could to my chest, and I kept kissing the top of her head over and over. I could not stop my tears from falling, but this time they were happy tears. "I missed you so much Katie. I knew you would wake up. I love you so much" I said.

Katie finally pulled away from our hug and looked up at me. "Is it true, Dylan's in jail?" she asked. "Yes, Katie. Nobody is ever hurting you again. They would be stupid to even think about it" I said, hugging her again. When we pulled away, Katie yawned. "Tired?" I asked, laughing at the fact that she was just asleep for almost a week and she was still tired. She shook her head yes, and laid back down against her pillows. I kept my arm around her, and she buried her face into my chest.

"Please sing me to sleep?" Katie asked. I was honestly afraid to let her fall asleep again, but I knew that she would wake up. She can get through anything. I started singing to Katie, thankful that she was alive and that I was able to sing to her again. It is my favorite thing in this world to do, sing to Katie and make her feel safe.

I could not wait until the guys found out that Katie woke up. I was so happy and thankful that I had my baby sister in my arms, and both of us were happy for the first time in a while. I was never letting her go again. This was the best night of my life.

_**Well, this chapter was not that great. I'm sorry, the ending kind of sucked. But, I'm proud of myself for finishing this story. I just want to thank everybody that reviewed this story, those reviews mean so much to me. This was my first story, and I am so glad that people liked it. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and overall this whole story. I had so much fun writing it, even if I did get writer's block a few times. I love writing, and I am writing a new story really soon. So, keep an eye out for that. Thank you to anybody that read this. :)**_


End file.
